Addicted To Love
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Una poción fallida le otorga a Neville un don particular... puede armar parejas como nadie. Lo cual es como dice el dicho "un don y una maldición". Neville nunca ha odiado más su poca habilidad en pociones. [Slash]
1. Intro

**Addicted To Love**

* * *

Una poción fallida le otorga a Neville un don particular... puede armar parejas como nadie. Lo cual es como dice el dicho "un don y una maldición". Neville nunca ha odiado más su poca habilidad en pociones.

***Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling. La trama y debrayes son completamente producto de mi enferma mentecita.

***La imagen de portada es de una búsqueda en Google. Si alguien sabe de quien es, no dude en decirme.

***Va a haber contenido adulto, así que si no es lo suyo, no lean esto. Si eres fan del snarry y el slash, welcome!


	2. Dr Corazón

**01.- Dr. Corazón**

* * *

Neville jamás había odiado tanto su nula pericia en pociones como en ese momento... si no hubiera sido por ese día en quinto año, el no estaría ahora rodeado de, y enumerando a todos: un señor oscuro sin sus poderes, una loca psicótica (así de redundante) quejándose de quién sabe qué cosa, un animago sin registrar con delirios de grandeza, un hombre lobo adicto al chocolate, las películas románticas y acurrucarse con una frazada de "lobitos", un hombre que le quitaba el sueño (Porque le daba pesadillas desde el primer año), un pelirrojo beligerante que era adicto a atascarse con comida, un rubio oxigenado acompañado de su padre rubio oxigenado quejándose de quien sabe que, junto a su ex-esposa que también se quejaba de quien sabe que, un auror que ahora era el ministro de magia, dos pelirrojos adictos a las bromas que tenían ciertos problemas que nadie podía resolver excepto Neville, la sabelotodo come-libros que tenía debilidad por las personas complicadas, la pelinegra creída que quería a alguien que besara el suelo que ella pisaba, el tímido Slytherin come-libros, el pelirrojo rompe-maldiciones y el otro doma-dragones, y finalmente, pero no menos importante, el salvador del mundo mágico que no podía mantener ni un novio aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

¿Por qué todos estaban en ese momento junto a Neville? Bien, todo comenzó en la clase de quinto de pociones. Aunque no se permitía "técnicamente", el profesor Snape les pidió hacer un filtro amoroso que no fuera Amortentia, algo de que estaba muy visto y quién sabe qué. Neville consultó su libro, feliz de que por una vez pudiera elegir una poción, si elegía una fácil, quizás podía demostrarse a sí mismo que podía con Pociones. Su peor clase.

Había elegido un sencillo filtro que se llamaba "Seall Dhomh Mo Ghaol" o en un idioma que entendiera la mayoría "Muéstrame la mitad de mi corazón". El libro decía que ayudaría a encontrar a tu alma gemela tan solo con dar nombres y que sentirías una especie de "felicidad plena". No era exactamente para enamorar, pero serviría para la clase.

Neville estaba feliz, ya que todos estaban tan distraídos con sus pociones que nadie lo estaba intimidando o vigilando, incluso el profesor Snape estaba más absorto vigilando obsesivamente cualquier error que estuviera haciendo Harry Potter que él. La poción ya había alcanzado el color y temperatura óptimo, solo faltaba agregar una rosa de color rojo intenso y sería todo... sí tan solo no hubiera volteado por medio segundo.

Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott y Blaise Zabini habían decidido hacer una broma y agregaron polvo que les habían dicho era cuerno de Erumpent machacado... lo cual era imposible, pero lo compraron de todos modos y decidieron guardarlo para una clase de pociones y arruinar una poción de un Gryffindor, Hermione estaba lejos al igual que Ron, Harry estaba vigilado por Snape, así que el más cercano a los Slytherin, era Neville.

El polvo resultó ser pelo de unicornio pulverizado y corazón de paloma seco y triturado. Cuando agregaron el polvo, Neville no se fijó y arrojo la rosa, haciendo que otro ingrediente cayera al caldero, raíz de mandrágora.

La explosión fue lo de menos, el único al que le cayó el menjurje fue a Neville. Lo interesante para otros y el inicio del suplicio de Neville, fue que esa poción le dio una habilidad mágica bastante inusual. Y todo empezó con la profesora Minerva.

* * *

El profesor Snape había llevado a Neville a la enfermería y embotello una muestra de la poción, ya que era la primera que no terminaba en un caldero derretido, la explosión solo había hecho que la poción saltara hacia Neville y lo cubriera de algo parecido a jarabe de fresa y olía bastante rico, como chocolate.

Dado que Neville, de hecho, había hecho un filtro amoroso que no era venenoso, aunque tenía algún efecto desconocido, Severus Snape tuvo que darle, muy a regañadientes un Aceptable en su clase. Eso alegró a Neville a pesar de tener que estar un par de días en la enfermería para ver si la poción no tenía efectos secundarios.

Cuando salió de la enfermería, su jefa de casa, Minerva McGonagall pidió verlo para que le comentará los sucesos de la clase del "Estallido amoroso" como los alumnos lo habían nombrado. Un muy sonrojado Neville le contó las cosas, concluyendo que no sabía qué ingredientes habían usado en la poción. La profesora le dijo que solo faltaba un ingrediente que el profesor Snape no había podido identificar.

La profesora fue llamada por el director y tuvo que salir un momento y entonces vio una serie de pergaminos con fotografías y la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo. Eran perfiles de citas.

¿McGonagall estaba buscando citas? ¡McGonagall estaba en un servicio de citas!

Neville iba a ponerlos en donde los encontró, pero vio una foto de un hombre que se veía tan viejo como su profesora, cabello cano largo amarrado en una coleta, lentes semi-cuadrados y decía que le gustaban los gatos y el senderismo, así como las galletas. Neville no supo por qué, pero pensó que se oía como el tipo de hombre que le gustaría a su profesora y lo dejo hasta el frente.

Luego de un rato, la profesora regresó y lo despachó hacia su sala común.

Pasarían dos largas semanas hasta que la profesora lo mandó llamar de nuevo. A su oficina. Después de clase.

Todos sabían que ese era el código para castigo, y todos se preguntaban que había hecho el tímido Nev. Él mismo se lo preguntaba, hasta que recordó los pergaminos, quizás se había dado cuenta.

La profesora lo hizo sentarse y no dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que le hizo la pregunta.

—Señor Longbottom, ¿Usted vio mis pergaminos? —Neville supo que estaba perdido, y su abuela siempre le había dicho que la verdad era la mejor política en estos casos.

—Si profesora McGonagall—.

—¿Usted puso hasta el frente... —Tomo el pergamino con el hombre que Nev pensó que era perfecto para su profesora—este pergamino? —.

—Sí profesora—.

—Quitando el hecho de que su curiosidad fue una flagrante violación a mi privacidad (la cual omitiré), debo estarle agradecida por su buen ojo crítico. Esta persona resultó ideal para lo que estaba buscando en este momento, así que agradecería aceptara estas galletas como muestra de gratitud—.

La sorpresa debió estar escrita en todo el rostro de Neville porque la profesora tuvo que explicarse.

—...Verá, los alumnos tienden a pensar que los profesores somos, algo… digamos… poco emocionales, pero la verdad es que todos nosotros queremos compañía en algún punto de nuestras vidas, a pesar de que adoremos nuestra soledad y privacidad la mayor parte del tiempo. Me inscribí en esta "cosa" de citas por sugerencia de la profesora Sprout y sinceramente pensé que ninguno valía la pena, pero cuando vi este pergamino, pensé que no se oía tan mal, y fue una excelente cita, para mi gusto. Y podría decirse que estoy ahora en una relación. No sé si sea algo fortuito, pero el hecho, señor Longbottom es que su elección fue la correcta. Así que solo dejémoslo así y acepte las galletas, ¿Quiere? —.

—Claro profesora, soy una tumba—Neville era listo, aunque muchos creyeran lo contrario.

Pasó un mes y Neville ya se había olvidado del asunto hasta que la profesora Sprout, su profesora favorita lo llamó a quedarse luego de una clase. Quería ver si podía ayudarle a clasificar los pergaminos de citas, ya que la profesora McGonagall había estado muy contenta con la selección de Neville. Neville suspiró y le dijo que lo haría, pero no debía decepcionarse si el "milagro" no se repetía. La profesora le dijo que sí, que no importaba.

Irónicamente, la selección de Neville resultó ser un pocionista retirado que tenía predilección por el jazz suave y el vino rosado, así como la cocina. No sonaba a algo que le pudiera gustar a la profesora Sprout, pero ella decidió probar. Dos semanas después, la profesora le regaló una planta muy rara.

La selección de Neville fue la ideal para Sprout, el pocionista tenía amigos entre varios invernaderos de todo el mundo y algunos que trabajaban directamente con plantas experimentales, así que sabía de plantas y pociones herbales como nadie en el mundo, era una eminencia en ese tipo de pociones. La profesora Sprout estaba encantada, le había gustado mucho el jazz y el individuo cocinaba el mejor cordero que ella hubiera probado en su vida.

Ese fue el inicio del fin para Neville.

* * *

El sexto año no hubo contratiempos para Neville, no más que los de costumbre. Incluso su fama de "casamentero" no pasó del círculo de profesores. Era bueno. Incluso encontró un candidato para Trelawney. Luego estalló la guerra y la consecuente caída de Lord Voldemort, quien había sido despojado de sus poderes por Harry (casi todos sus poderes), su lugarteniente, Bellatrix Lestrange, había quedado viuda durante la batalla y Harry redujo sus poderes también. El resto de los mortífagos fue a juicio y ahí se les dictó sentencia, y varios tuvieron que tomar pociones restrictoras de magia o usar amuletos para el mismo fin.

Severus Snape fue declarado inocente de haber matado a Dumbledore luego de que el mago apareciera en su juicio, juicio que fue pospuesto hasta que el profesor se recuperó de una maldición muy mala que había sido lanzada en su contra. Libre de cargos, regreso a enseñar pociones.

El trío de oro regreso a clases también y fue cuando Neville tuvo su peor año escolar, y todo fue culpa de Hermione.

Ella le pidió ayuda para buscar una cita, ya que Ron no era lo que ella buscaba. Había oído los rumores con los profesores y se lo pidió como "amiga". Neville no pudo negarse cuando ella lo persiguió por una semana.

Para desgracia de Hermione, solo había tres personas que podían ser compatibles con ella, según Neville. Uno era Blaise Zabini, el otro era Draco Malfoy y la última era Pansy Parkinson. Hermione se echó a reír, hasta que vio a Neville muy serio. Entonces escuchó sus razones.

Blaise solo elegía lo mejor, y Hermione era "La mejor bruja de su generación", si alguien podía apreciarla, ese era Blaise, si lograba superar sus prejuicios. Draco era su homólogo en Slytherin si se eliminaba la petulancia y tendencia al dramatismo del rubio. Pansy, por último, era un reto, ella era fría, testaruda, prejuiciosa, pero hermosa y muy capaz de mantener siempre en constante vilo a Hermione. Hermione le dijo que a ella le gustaban los chicos, pero dejarían a Pansy como opción final.

Neville hablo con Blaise y este, aunque renuente, pronto aceptó salir con Hermione. La nueva pareja fue la comidilla de la escuela, pero cuando Hermione y Blaise revelaron que fue idea de Neville, al pobre le llovieron solicitudes.

Y así comenzó su mote de "Dr. corazón".


	3. El archivo de casos

**02.- El archivo de "casos"**

* * *

Neville contrato a Luna luego de un par de semanas en que sus "clientes" se acumularon demasiado y ella llegó al rescate con su varita, una caja-archivero encantada y varios folders tipo muggle donde poner sus "casos". Luna tomó todos los pergaminos de Neville, los clasificó desde "casos simples" hasta "requiere atención especial e investigación particular", colocó además en cada folder, una hoja de pergamino donde se anotaban las potenciales parejas en base a los criterios que Neville observaba en cada "cliente".

Neville no los consideraba "clientes" así como ayudarlos no lo consideraba "trabajo", pero Luna insistió en que la mejor manera de tomar esto con seriedad era considerarlo como si fuera su empleo, y de él dependiera su subsistencia. Así podría pensar en ellos objetivamente y conseguirles a alguien adecuado.

Neville no rezongo ante esa lógica.

Así empezó el archivo que Luna llamó "Los sospechosos usuales". Llenó de datos que Neville no pensó fueran a ser necesario, pero que el tiempo hizo que tuviera que darle la razón a Luna, cada dato reflejado en esos pergaminos iba a ayudarle en su "tarea" de ayudarles a encontrar esa "persona especial".

* * *

 ** _"El archivo"_**

 ** _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

 ** _Bellatrix Black (Antes Lestrange)_**

 _Motes conocidos: "Esa maldita bruja, ¡Como la odio!"._

 _Ocupación: loca por hobby y por naturaleza, antigua mortífaga, próxima en mi lista de "dormirán con el calamar gigante y unos zapatos de concreto hechizados"._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": entro furtivamente al dormitorio de Gryffindor, ¿Cómo lo hizo? no tengo idea. Antes de que la maldijera, me petrifico y me amenazo, luego cambio de parecer y me suplico ayuda, prometiéndome un libro de la biblioteca de los Black donde había una poción experimental para revertir todo daño de la maldición cruciatus. Solo por eso no la he maldecido, dado de comer a mis plantas carnívoras en cachitos o puesto cicuta en su vino._

 _Características físicas: cincuentona, tiene cara de loca. (¿Acaso crees que me fijo en sí es "bonita", Luna?)_

 _Características psicológicas: está loca... más que Dumbledore y Voldemort juntos, y eso es decir mucho._

 _Señas particulares: ¿Ya dije que está loca?_

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: en serio... ¡Esta como cabra! Bueno, ya. Le gusta la tortura, las depravaciones y los vicios habidos y por haber. También le gustan las dagas antiguas y las artes oscuras. Tiene un "algo" con el aroma a menta._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": mago oscuro, malvado, y con tendencias sádicas. Que le guste la idea de usar látigos en la cama. (En serio Luna, esa fue la descripción que me dio)_

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: nula, pienso mandarla con Filch (Esta bien Luna, ya pondré la clasificación "seria"). Difícil, no hay muchos magos oscuros que estén libres._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Tom Riddle / Voldemort - antiguo señor oscuro, no tiene poderes suficientes, tendencias sádicas comprobadas, se ignora si le gustan los látigos en la cama. Bellatrix siente cierto crush por él._

 _Lucius Malfoy - mago oscuro, libre, rico, se sospecha tenga tendencias sádicas, se sabe que tiene cierto gusto por las perversiones sexuales (quizás acepte los látigos), Harry dice que de seguro él es un sumiso si fuera gay. Bellatrix seguro sería una dominatrix, así que podrían ser compatibles._

 _Argus Filch - seguro acepta los látigos._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Neville aún no podía creer que hubiera aceptado "ayudarla", pero Luna le dijo que, si ella tenía algo que podía regresarle a sus padres, bueno, valía la pena el riesgo, y si no, siempre podía ponerle de candidato a Filch y ponerle Amortentia a su vino.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Bill Weasley_**

 _Motes conocidos: ninguno._

 _Ocupación: rompedor de maldiciones, por un breve periodo trabajo en el ministerio en alguna oficina desconocida._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": recomendación de Hermione Granger._

 _Características físicas: alto, pelirrojo, cabello largo, cuerpo atlético, ojos azules, delgado naturalmente, tremendo pedazo de hombre (Luna, ya te dije que no escribas cuando te dicto los pergaminos)_

 _Características psicológicas: inteligente, mago bastante poderoso, leal, valiente, fiel hasta donde se puede rastrear entre sus exnovias. Le gusta la vida hogareña, pero prefiere las aventuras._

 _Señas particulares: tiene cicatrices en el rostro producto de un ataque de hombre lobo, ciertas señas de licantropía, pero no es peligroso ni se transforma._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: le gustan "Las brujas de Macbeth", la ropa muggle, el pastel de carne, las rubias (¿Ósea que tengo oportunidad? - Luna... ¿Qué te he dicho? -Ya, bueno), los lugares exóticos y los misterios._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": de mente ágil, capaz de soportar una vida un tanto nómada, pero que le guste también la vida hogareña, de carácter fuerte y capaz de soportar a su madre._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: caso medio, tiene algunas particularidades, pero nada más._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Fleur Delacour - inteligente, de carácter independiente y fuerte, le gustan los retos y es capaz de darle batalla a Molly Weasley._

 _Draco Malfoy - rubio, "un tanto femenino", independiente, de carácter más bien obstinado, se coloca aquí como opción ya que Bill no dijo si debía ser mujer o no su "pareja ideal"._

 _Lucius Malfoy - rico, inteligente, capaz de magia tan poderosa como la de Bill, me gustaría ver cómo lo apalea Molly en la primera cena familiar._

 _Narcissa Black - mismas razones que su exmarido, aunque ella seguro le da batalla a la señora Weasley._

 _Severus Snape - inteligente, independiente, capaz de hacer que Bill se enoje con facilidad, un reto constante y cumple con el requisito de disfrutar la vida nómada y la hogareña._

 _Harry Potter - mago poderoso, leal, tiene a su favor que Molly sueña con que se case con alguno de sus hijos, y es capaz de vivir tanto de forma nómada como en una casa establecida, cocina muy bien._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Neville suspiró, a veces se preguntaba si ese instinto de "emparejar" no fallaba mucho en sus "consejos", aunque hasta ahorita había funcionado muy bien.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Charlie Weasley_**

 _Motes conocidos: ninguno._

 _Ocupación: domador de dragones._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": recomendación de Hermione Granger._

 _Características físicas: pelirrojo, musculoso, atractivo en cierta forma, tiene aspecto de chico rudo._

 _Características psicológicas: leal, noble, valiente, hogareño y amable._

 _Señas particulares: tiene cicatrices producto de su trabajo con dragones, así como varias quemaduras._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: dragones, le gusta usar chamarras y botas de piel de dragón. Le gustan las criaturas mágicas en general, quiere tener un perro o gato, pero como trabaja con criaturas escamosas que arrojan fuego, pues... le gusta la comida casera y acurrucarse con su pareja en el sillón._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": de su misma estatura o más bajo que él, abiertamente gay, de preferencia delgado, que le guste el quidditch y los animales, que sepa cocinar y que pueda con el carácter de su madre y sus hermanos._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: poca._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Draco Malfoy - comparte la afición por los dragones, independiente, es cursi (aunque no lo acepta abiertamente), puede con Molly Weasley._

 _Theodore Nott - le gustan los animales, es tan educado que seguro Molly lo acepta, le gusta acurrucarse._

 _Harry Potter - mismos motivos que con Bill, además de que Harry ha comentado que le gusta la idea de un novio más fuerte que él._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Draco Malfoy_**

 _Motes conocidos: Hurón, rubio oxigenado, maldita cucaracha (según Hermione)._

 _Ocupación: molestia profesional, diva por vocación._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": simplemente me abordó en un pasillo y exigió que le consiguiera a la mejor pareja que hubiera en todo el mundo mágico._

 _Características físicas: rubio, ojos grises, alto, pero no tanto, delgado naturalmente pero atlético._

 _Características psicológicas: diva, diva, diva. Reina del drama y se cree un regalo de dios para el mundo (no Luna, no estoy exagerando la descripción)._

 _Señas particulares: tatuaje de procedencia dudosa (no voy a ahondar en este tema)._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: le gusta comer dulces mientras lee novelas románticas, usa poción alisadora para su cabello, tiene pesadillas donde está en una tienda de mascotas muggle y todos dicen que es un hurón muy feo (información obtenida por Blaise gracias a la intervención de Hermione)_

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": rico o rica, con fama, mago o bruja poderoso, dice que puede aceptar a alguien abiertamente gay, aunque él prefiere mantener un perfil bajo sobre sus preferencias sexuales._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: alta, su tendencia al drama puede causar estragos o producir roces incomodos con sus prospectos._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Pansy Parkinson - ya está más que puesta para ser pareja del rubio._

 _Hermione Granger - *si en algún momento queda libre* Inteligente, independiente, un constante reto, puede aterrizar al hurón a la realidad._

 _Bill Weasley - tiene el carácter de Molly Weasley cuando quiere._

 _Charlie Weasley - doma dragones, obvio._

 _Fred Weasley - puede hacerle la vida miserable a Draco, pero también puede hacerle relajarse._

 _George Weasley - más tranquilo que Fred, es algo más moderado y tiene suficiente malicia para hacerle frente a Draco._

 _Ron Weasley - beligerante, pero ha manifestado lealtad, un poco caprichoso, se adaptará fácil a la vida de lujos de los Malfoy._

 _Harry Potter - ambos son igual de tercos y testarudos, no se amedrenta fácil y puede hacerle frente a Draco cualquier día de la semana (Yo digo que se ven bien juntos - Luna, no opines en los pergaminos)_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Fred Weasley_**

 _Motes conocidos: gemelo malvado._

 _Ocupación: gemelo malvado, ¡Duh!_

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": No tengo ni la menor idea, un día simplemente me dijo que agradecía me ofreciera a ayudarlo._

 _Características físicas: pelirrojo, pecas, es ligeramente más alto que George._

 _Características psicológicas: tiene mente diabólica._

 _Señas particulares: tiene sus dos orejas intactas._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: bromas, molestar gente, torturar a Filch, torturar a la Sra. Norris, someter al castillo a voluntad de sus designios._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": cualquiera que le pueda aguantar el paso._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: si sobrevivo, pienso retirarme de esto._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Draco Malfoy - tiene mente criminal... es decir, un tanto maligna._

 _Lucius Malfoy - definitivamente tiene mente criminal._

 _Hermione Granger - *si en algún momento queda libre* Puede hacerle la competencia a Molly Weasley en cuanto a control se refiere._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt - fue auror, puede mantenerle el paso, y tiene a su disposición a todo el cuerpo de aurores para controlar a Freddie._

 _Severus Snape - conoce suficientes hechizos perversos como para que Fred piense las cosas dos veces._

 _Harry Potter - Molly mataría a Fred si algo le pasara a Harry, así que Harry se aprovecharía de eso. Cuando quiere tiene mente maligna._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _George Weasley_**

 _Motes conocidos: el otro gemelo malvado._

 _Ocupación: la mente criminal cuando nadie lo ve._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": pensé que era Fred, y no pude retirar mi "ofrecimiento" (que Fred me confundió para aceptar)._

 _Características físicas: es algo más bajo que Fred. Pelirrojo, pecoso y siempre sonríe._

 _Características psicológicas: no quiero meterme a analizarlo, en serio._

 _Señas particulares: le falta un pedazo a una de sus orejas._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: experimentación ilegal de bromas que harían palidecer las torturas de Voldemort._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": necesita nervios de acero, y que se lleve bien con Fred._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: alta, definitivamente me retiraré si les consigo pareja a los gemelos._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Draco Malfoy - irónicamente, Draco sería la voz de la razón en esa relación._

 _Lucius Malfoy - tiene el potencial de convertir las ideas de George en galeones._

 _Severus Snape - conoce suficientes hechizos perversos como para que George piense las cosas dos veces, o amenazara con castigar a Fred, lo que suceda primero._

 _Harry Potter - se lleva bien con todo el clan Weasley y Fred lo adora, aún más desde el donativo a Sortilegios Weasley._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Harry Potter_**

 _Motes conocidos: el-niño-que-vivió, el elegido, el salvador del mundo mágico, ¿Cuándo demonios te volviste gay? (Según Ginny Weasley), cara-rajada (Según Draco Malfoy), fenómeno (según sus parientes muggles), mocoso insolente (según Severus Snape)._

 _Ocupación: estudiante a tiempo completo apenas este año, antes de eso, paladín de la justicia, defensor de los inocentes, protector de los débiles, pero sobre todo buen chico, Georg... (espera Luna, creo que me confundí de ocupación... debo dejar de ver películas muggles mientras escribimos los pergaminos)._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": me arrincono en la biblioteca y me miró con ojos de perrito (¡Maldito Sirius por enseñarle a hacer eso!)_

 _Características físicas: delgado, bajo para su edad, cuerpo atlético gracias al quidditch, tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece (Lo siento Luna, me acordé del poema de segundo año)._

 _Características psicológicas: Erhmm, lo pondré así, podría quitarle el título de "reina del drama" a Draco, cualquier día de la semana. Declarado gay abiertamente de forma reciente._

 _Señas particulares: cicatriz en forma de rayo, lo persigue siempre algún peligro y tiene un imán para los problemas (en serio)._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: le gustan los gatos y las serpientes, no le gustan los perros, le gusta cocinar y acurrucarse. Tiene alguna fantasía sobre hombres más fuertes físicamente que él._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": más alto que él, más fuerte físicamente, de preferencia algo musculoso. Le gustan de más edad que él._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: altísimo, pero si le consigo un novio a Harry, y luego pongo un negocio de citas al acabar la escuela, me vuelvo millonario. Bueno, más de lo que ya soy._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Draco Malfoy - reina del drama, ambos son idénticos de testarudos. Luna insiste en que se verían bien juntos._

 _Lucius Malfoy - tiene suficiente conocimiento del mundo como para proteger a Harry, si es que primero no lo corrompe con sus perversiones (según Luna, la perversión es una ventaja)._

 _Bill Weasley - mayor que Harry, más fuerte físicamente, se llevan bien y Bill es divertido._

 _Charlie Weasley - musculoso, más fuerte físicamente, mayor que Harry, se lleva mejor con Charlie que con Bill._

 _Fred Weasley - Harry es capaz de seguirle el paso, y Fred se calma un poco con Harry._

 _George Weasley - adora a Harry._

 _Ron Weasley - mejores amigos desde hace años, más alto que Harry, según Hermione, sabe hacer muy bien ciertas cosas, no quiero saber._

 _Blaise Zabini - *si en algún momento queda libre* proviene de italianos, rico, Hermione dice que no tiene quejas de él._

 _Tom Riddle / Voldemort - lo pongo aquí porque mi sexto sentido me dice que lo haga, pero yo tengo mis dudas sobre que puede tener de puntos positivos, uhmm bueno, comparte su gusto por las serpientes._

 _Severus Snape - se matarían mutuamente o pasarían toda la noche en las mazmorras haciendo prácticas de "cómo hacer un bebé" (¡Luna!)_

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Hermione Granger_**

 ** _*pongo su expediente por si queda libre en algún momento*_**

 _Motes conocidos: sabelotodo insufrible (no solo lo dice el profesor Snape)._

 _Ocupación: sabelotodo._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": un día simplemente dijo que se enteró de mi "habilidad especial" mientras escucho una plática entre dos profesoras._

 _Características físicas: cabello castaño, ojos cafés, debo aceptar que se ha desarrollado bastante bien el último año._

 _Características psicológicas: sabelotodo, pero leal, valiente y puede meterle miedo hasta un mortífago._

 _Señas particulares: aún tiene esa separación entre los dientes frontales._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: gatos, libros, estudiar, libros, pasear por los jardines, libros... ¿mencione libros?_

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": que le gusten los libros y los gatos, y sea inteligente._

 _Dificultad para emparejarla: nop, fue relativamente fácil con su primer prospecto._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Blaise Zabini - *actual pareja* solo elige lo mejor y Hermione es lo mejor de Hogwarts de su generación._

 _Draco Malfoy- una vez que supera sus dramas, es casi idéntico a Hermione en cuanto a inteligencia y su amor por los libros._

 _Pansy Parkinson - sería un reto constante para Hermione. Le ayudaría a relajarse al concentrarse en algo que no sea el estudio o los libros._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Kingsley Shacklebolt_**

 _Motes conocidos: ninguno._

 _Ocupación: ministro de magia, antes auror._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": recomendación de Minerva McGonagall._

 _Características físicas: alto, de color, musculoso, atractivo según Luna, hay rumores acerca de su... carisma._

 _Características psicológicas: agradable hasta donde recuerdo, risueño, leal al bando de la luz._

 _Señas particulares: suele usar un arete en una oreja._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: adora el chocolate oscuro, no le gustan los gatos, le gusta nadar y suele cocinar cuando quiere relajarse. Le gustan los tatuajes._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": alguien tierno, abiertamente gay._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: un poco alta, busca a ese alguien con quien hacer click._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Severus Snape - inteligente, culto, puede tener conversaciones amenas, le gusta cocinar._

 _Fred Weasley - tiene una mente maligna, que Kingsley estaría feliz de enviar en la dirección correcta._

 _Sirius Black - se puede convertir en perro y se ahorra la mascota, tiene tatuajes._

 _Remus Lupin - inteligente, atento, cocina y adora el chocolate._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Lucius Malfoy_**

 _Motes conocidos: ninguno._

 _Ocupación: rico, antes mortífago._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": recomendación de Bellatrix (¡maldita bruja!)._

 _Características físicas: rubio, cabello largo, delgado, alto._

 _Características psicológicas: mente maligna._

 _Señas particulares: siempre lleva un bastón con cabeza de serpiente con él._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: adora ese bastón, le gusta la tortura, aunque ya no la práctica, la buena comida, los libros, y las personas bellas. Le atrae poderosamente el poder, el dinero, las artes oscuras, y tiene ciertas tendencias a la "experimentación" en la cama._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": que lo aguante, nada más._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: alta, mucho._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Severus Snape - amigo de años, conoce el pasado de Lucius, comparten el interés por las artes oscuras._

 _Sirius Black - tiene el mismo carácter endemoniado que le gusto de Narcissa._

 _Remus Lupin - inteligente, culto y puede darle batalla en un duelo con facilidad._

 _Bellatrix Black - está loca, pero le gusta la experimentación en la cama._

 _Bill Weasley - rompedor de maldiciones, está en constante contacto con magia oscura y galeones, dos de las cosas que más le gustan a Lucius._

 _Fred Weasley - mente maligna._

 _George Weasley - mente maligna, incluso un poco más que Fred._

 _Harry Potter - tiene poder, y dinero, además de fama._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Narcissa Black (Antes Malfoy)_**

 _Motes conocidos: ninguno._

 _Ocupación: ninguna._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": recomendación de Draco (¡maldito niño mimado que no puede mantener la boca cerrada!)._

 _Características físicas: rubia, delgada, altiva, tiene cierta edad, pero se conserva._

 _Características psicológicas: mucho menos loca que Bellatrix._

 _Señas particulares: siempre arruga la nariz como si estuviera oliendo mierda._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: Ehmm, no me dijo mucho en la entrevista._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": que sea lo más diferente posible a su exmarido._

 _Dificultad para emparejarla: alta._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Severus Snape - amigo de años, se conocen bastante y comparten algunas creencias._

 _Bill Weasley - rompedor de maldiciones, cabello largo (aunque eso lo haga parecido a su exmarido, al menos en eso)_

 _Tom Riddle / Voldemort - aún tiene esa aura de maldad, y parece que a Narcissa le agrada el aura de la maldad._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Pansy Parkinson_**

 _Motes conocidos: ninguno (creo)._

 _Ocupación: estudiante._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": llegó quejándose de que, si Zabini tenía novia, ella quería un novio._

 _Características físicas: cabello negro hasta la barbilla, cara de enojada, sería guapa si solo relajara el ceño._

 _Características psicológicas: loca, mucho menos que Bellatrix, mandona y cree que es un regalo de dios para la humanidad. Menos dramática que Draco._

 _Señas particulares: ceño fruncido y cara de asco casi permanente._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: buscar a su futuro marido dentro de los hijos de familias sangrepura (afortunadamente yo no le gusto, gracias Merlín por eso)._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": rico._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: bajo, siempre y cuando haya dinero involucrado._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Draco Malfoy - rico, sus padres son amigos, uno de sus primeros prospectos desde los 11 años._

 _Blaise Zabini - *si queda libre en algún momento* rico, Slytherin, tiene el mismo gusto por las cosas caras._

 _Hermione Granger - *si queda libre en algún momento* constante reto, podría hacerle la vida a Pansy miserable o muy divertida._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Remus Lupin_**

 _Motes conocidos: Lunático, el otro saco de pulgas (según Snape)._

 _Ocupación: maestro de DCAO (por ahora)._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": no llegó, simplemente anda alrededor de Gryffindor y lo veo muy solo. Trabajo pro-bono._

 _Características físicas: cabello rubio casi castaño, ojos color dorado (miel, dice Luna), alto, tiene cicatrices en la cara y se rumorea que en el resto del cuerpo._

 _Características psicológicas: dividido, es un hombre lobo._

 _Señas particulares: Es. Un. Hombre. Lobo._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: chocolate, le gustan las películas románticas y acurrucarse bajo una manta cuando ve la tele (gusto adquirido gracias a Sirius Black quien quedó fascinado con la televisión)._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": alto, cabello oscuro, más fuerte físicamente que el (cuando es mago), inteligente, un tanto mordaz, con sentido del humor._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: media, si consigo alguien a quien no le importe su "problema peludo"._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Sirius Black - mejores amigos desde hace años, conoce su problema y lo acepta, a ambos les gusta la televisión y el chocolate._

 _Severus Snape - inteligente, mordaz, aun así posee sentido del humor, más fuerte físicamente que Remus._

 _Lucius Malfoy - rico, galante cuando quiere, inteligente, siente cierta fascinación con el "problema peludo" de Remus._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt - alto, físicamente más fuerte, tiene entrenamiento de auror y sentido del humor, inteligente pero no mordaz._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Ron Weasley_**

 _Motes conocidos: Roonil Wazlib, Weasley "El Rey", comadreja (por Draco)._

 _Ocupación: estudiante...a veces._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": llegó quejándose de Hermione y su novio Blaise al dormitorio y prácticamente me dijo que era mi responsabilidad conseguirle una pareja, lo mande a volar y entonces me rogó ayuda._

 _Características físicas: pelirrojo, pecoso, alto, ahora tiene el cuerpo atlético gracias al quidditch._

 _Características psicológicas: beligerante, tiene algo de problemas con su carácter, leal (con algunas flaquezas), posesivo, dispuesto a proteger con su vida a los que ama._

 _Señas particulares: tiene una cicatriz en el brazo izquierdo que le quedó luego de la "Batalla de la sala de profecías" (esas cosas como cerebros, terrorífico)._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: comida, quidditch, los Chudley Cannons._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": más inteligente que él, que le guste el quidditch, y que le guste su mamá o pueda darle batalla a su madre._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: alta, no ha podido mantener una novia y ya lleva dos fracasos, Padma Patil dice que no es buena cita. Lo fácil es que está dispuesto a salir mejor con chicos, diciendo que no entiende a las mujeres._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Draco Malfoy - se odian demasiado para que solo sea por sus familias y casas de la escuela. Luna insiste en que esos se traen ganas._

 _Theodore Nott - tranquilo, inteligente, puede calmar el carácter de Ron._

 _Viktor Krum - quidditch, demasiado quidditch._

 _Harry Potter - mejores amigos, ya conoce todo de Ron y su mamá lo adora._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Severus Snape_**

 _Motes conocidos: Bastardo grasiento, murciélago de las mazmorras, cabrón sin corazón, Quejicus, "Señor" (usado solo por Harry Potter, no se sabe si alguien más ha salido vivo después de semejante insolencia)._

 _Ocupación: Maestro de pociones, director temporal de Hogwarts, doble espía, alguna vez fue mortífago._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": Terrorífica, me invitó a tomar un café a sus habitaciones y luego de tenerme en vilo cerca de 10 minutos, se ofreció a pagarme por mis servicios de "casamentero" con semillas de "aliento de dragón" (una planta increíblemente rara y difícil de conseguir, ya no digamos semillas de la misma)._

 _Características físicas: cabello negro y largo hasta debajo de los hombros, ojos negros, alto, nariz aguileña, voz profunda, sensual y sugerente (Luna, no vuelves a dictarme como describir a las personas), gusta vestir de negro y con ropa formal._

 _Características psicológicas: sarcástico, disfruta con el dolor psicológico a sus alumnos, bastardo sin alma, de ingenio agudo y sumamente inteligente (que sea un bastardo no quiere decir que no tenga cerebro, debo aceptarlo)._

 _Señas particulares: tiene un "tatuaje" característico en el brazo izquierdo que se ha borrado un poco. Suele usar el cabello largo por gusto, tiene otro tatuaje que se niega a decir tanto su ubicación como que figura es._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: adora a los gatos, el café con amaretto, el chocolate oscuro, disfruta de los museos, le gustan los libros de terror y misterio, hace jardinería en su tiempo libre (¿quién lo diría?), cocina por hobby (Uhmm, pues si el hizo el café que me tome y las galletas de ese día en su sala de estar, entonces cocina bastante bien), le gusta nadar, hace ejercicio a diario porque es parte de su rutina diaria, le gusta la televisión muggle, pero los programas de detectives._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": inteligente, independiente, que le dé "cariño", pero no este de pegoste. Que sea autosuficiente y soporte el sarcasmo, una persona que sea capaz de replicarle sus comentarios, que sea una persona más baja que él, le gusta la idea de poder cargar a su pareja en sus brazos. No le interesa el género, solo las características descritas._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: ¿difícil? Es más fácil emparejar un elfo doméstico con un dragón, requiere investigación profunda de cada prospecto con el que no logre hacer conexión._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Sirius Black - Antiguo némesis, no le tiene miedo al profesor, inteligente cuando se lo propone._

 _Remus Lupin - Antiguo némesis, recientemente terminó una relación, inteligente, un poco más bajo de estatura que el profesor, soporta el sarcasmo._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt - Ex-compañero de la Orden, inteligente, autosuficiente y de ingenio mordaz cuando se lo propone._

 _Bill Weasley - Ex-compañero de la Orden, recientemente soltero, autosuficiente, soporta el sarcasmo, no necesita demostraciones de afecto públicas._

 _Lucius Malfoy - Amigo de años, conoce el pasado del profesor, recientemente divorciado, inteligente, malvado y mordaz, capaz de responderle los comentarios al profesor._

 _Narcissa Black - Amiga de años, conoce el pasado del profesor, recientemente divorciada, inteligente, culta, autosuficiente, desprecia las demostraciones públicas de afecto, de estatura más baja que le profesor._

 _Harry Potter - Antiguo némesis, conoce el pasado del profesor, declarado gay abiertamente, autosuficiente, independiente (en cierta forma), comparte algunos gustos con el profesor, capaz de hacerle frente al sarcasmo y el único que ha sobrevivido a atacar al profesor con réplicas ingeniosas._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Neville decidió colocar a Harry al último porque no entendía por qué su instinto le decía que lo pusiera en la lista, pero no quiso lanzarlo al "murciélago" al principio. El nombre de Harry solo saldría como opción en caso de que los demás fracasaran.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Sirius Black_**

 _Motes conocidos: Canuto, saco de pulgas (según Snape)._

 _Ocupación: auror ahora que ha sido declarado inocente._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": se transformó en perro y me siguió por días haciendo "ojos de perrito triste" hasta que acepte ayudarlo._

 _Características físicas: alto, tiene músculos, pero no exagerado, cabello negro, cara de chico rebelde, sonrisa fácil, tatuajes, muchos de ellos._

 _Características psicológicas: loco pero aceptable. Mordaz, inteligente cuando quiere, beligerante, pero todo un leal Gryffindor._

 _Señas particulares: se transforma en perro. Además de eso, tiene tatuajes en todo el cuerpo._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: meterse en problemas, molestar a Snape, sobreproteger a Harry. Le gusta el chocolate y tiene un gusto particular por las motocicletas y la ropa de cuero, el gusta el rock y el metal._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": que le aguante, prefiere la compañía masculina, se declaró gay hace como 4 años, algo así._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: no tan alta, pero depende más de si el prospecto aguanta sus bromas y chistes malos._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt - lo conoce y puede aguantar sus bromas._

 _Severus Snape - se odian demasiado, así que, si superan eso, podrían congeniar ya que ambos tienen un tipo de mente diabólica parecida._

 _Lucius Malfoy - pervertido, puede que a Sirius le guste eso._

 _Remus Lupin - amigo de años, conoce de todo a Black, ya lo aguanta de por sí._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Theodore Nott_**

 _Motes conocidos: ninguno._

 _Ocupación: estudiante._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": sugerencia de Luna._

 _Características físicas: cabello castaño, corto. Un poco más bajo que yo, apenas centímetros, pálido, de buena complexión._

 _Características psicológicas: callado, tímido, reservado, inteligente, no suele hablar a menos que se le pregunte algo directamente._

 _Señas particulares: siempre trae un libro con él._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: libros, muchos de ellos._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": que le guste leer y no lo atosigue._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: baja, es alguien agradable._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Charlie Weasley - es amable y atento, uno de los hermanos Weasley más calmados, suele ser el menos prejuicioso de los Weasley._

 _Ron Weasley - puede ayudar a Theo a salir del cascaron, aunque es posible que choquen mucho. Ron suele ser tierno cuando se le permite expresarse._

 _*Hermione Granger - *última opción y solo si queda libre en algún momento*, comparten el amor por los libros, pero nada más._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 ** _Tom Riddle / Antes Voldemort_**

 _Motes conocidos: el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor tenebroso, desnarigado._

 _Ocupación: ex lord oscuro._

 _Forma en que llegó al servicio "Dr. Corazón": amenazándome, Luna lo envió a la sala común de Gryffindor (¿Cómo demonios logró entrar?) luego de que me apuntó con un cuchillo. Luego de un poco de galletas y té de azahar, pidió de forma menos "agresiva" ayuda para encontrar pareja, ya que cuando Harry le quito los poderes, también le transfirió algo de su "tendencia dramática" y ahora quiere tener una pareja._

 _Características físicas: ya tiene nariz de vuelta, cuarentón (supongo que Harry le hizo un favor cuando le quitó gran parte de su magia y le hizo algo a su fisonomía), pero según Luna aún es atractivo para su edad, cabello negro con un mechón de canas bien definido y algunas más aquí y allá, cuerpo bastante bien conservado (sip, Harry le hizo un enooooorme favor), ojos azul oscuro, alto, aún conserva ese aire de "mago malvado"._

 _Características psicológicas: loco, mucho menos que Bellatrix, tendencias sádicas, ha manifestado que le gustan las cosas algo "diferentes" en la cama. Le va a los dos bandos._

 _Señas particulares: pues ya ninguna, tiene cabello y nariz de vuelta._

 _Gustos, aficiones y cualquier otra información: apoderarse del mundo, cacería de paladines menores de edad, artes oscuras, sabe cocinar galletitas y pasteles diversos (Luna entro en su mente para obtener esa información, yo ni siquiera sabía que era Legeremante)._

 _Descripción de su pareja "ideal": cualquiera que se deje, está desesperado. Definitivamente, Harry le transfirió parte de su tendencia al drama._

 _Dificultad para emparejarlo: alta, pero no imposible._

 _Lista de candidatos y motivos para considerarlos:_

 _Bellatrix Black - está algo más loca que él, pero ella ya había manifestado interés romántico en su persona._

 _Narcissa Black - mucho menos loca que su hermana, ya ha estado casada con un mago oscuro y sabe tratarlos._

 _Severus Snape - inteligente, mordaz y una mente maligna._

 _Harry Potter - puede controlar a Voldemort con una mano en la cintura. También le gusta cocinar galletitas._

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Neville terminó los archivos y Luna le ayudó a hechizar las hojas con los prospectos para que llegaran a sus destinatarios, de ellos dependía si pedían las citas o no, ya que el hechizo también enviaba una notificación a los prospectos sobre qué persona podía llegar a pedirles una cita.

Ahora solo debían esperar.


	4. Una ronda de desastres

**03.- Una ronda de desastres**

* * *

Neville estaba recibiendo los primeros "informes" sobre las citas, un par de semanas después de que sucedieran. Luna le ayudaba con el seguimiento y fueron, sinceramente, desalentadores.

Ya estaban cerca de navidad cuando llegó un muy enojado Severus Snape a decir que Sirius Black era un "maldito saco de pulgas egocéntrico y niñato crecido", mientras Sirius envió un extenso pergamino donde acusaba al ojinegro de ser la persona más "desagradable que había tenido la desgracia de haber conocido".

Resultó que Sirius era justamente lo que había dicho el pocionista, un niño egocéntrico. La primera cita que tuvieron, luego de la sorpresa de que Sirius se adelantó y le pidió una cita al pocionista, fue en un auto-cinema. Sirius había estado en contacto con muchas cosas muggles, así que pensó que sería una buena cita, y lo hubiera sido si no fuera por la necesidad constante de atención de Sirius.

Severus Snape había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano de intentar ver al animago como una persona diferente a su antiguo yo, pero en cuanto una chica le dedicó un batir de pestañas, Sirius se olvidó de que el pocionista existía. Severus lo pasó por alto, una vez. Cuando iba por el cuarto coqueteo, esta vez con el de las palomitas en la dulcería, Severus explotó definitivamente y acusó a Sirius de seguir siendo el niño mimado que era hace años, solo que con más años encima.

Se fue del auto-cinema caminando para encontrar un lugar donde aparecerse y el animago lo alcanzo y se disculpó, ofreciéndole llevarlo a su casa en su auto (Arthur Weasley le había instalado al auto de Sirius un "dispositivo" que permitía la aparición) y antes de que Severus saliera hacia su casa, dispuesto a beber tanto whiskey de fuego que su hígado presentara una renuncia por escrito, Sirius lo jaló dentro del vehículo y lo beso a la fuerza.

Un buen golpe en los testículos y un derechazo en el rostro fue lo que se ganó Sirius por ese despliegue de guarrez. Además de algunos hechizos bastantes desagradables en el trasero.

Cuando terminó de contar la cita, Neville comparo lo que había escrito Sirius, donde él decía haber sido "todo un caballero" y que "Quejicus" solo quería ponerlo en problemas. Neville estuvo de acuerdo con el pocionista en que la culpa había sido de Sirius. Era evidente que Sirius había pedido la cita con el único fin de molestar al profesor.

Luna archivo la pareja bajo el nombre clave de "Snack" y con una nota que decía "Definitivamente no funcionan, ponerle a Sirius un collar isabelino si se repite la cita".

Neville borró el nombre de Sirius del pergamino de Severus y viceversa. Ojalá hiciera click con alguno de los otros.

Mientras tanto, Sirius Black celebraba su victoria al eliminarse de la lista de Severus Snape, Sirius sabía ser una buena cita, era caballeroso y algo chapado a la antigua, pero él había visto el rostro de su ahijado cuando veía a Severus y la cara de póker de Severus, que tenía un tic nervioso cuando veía a su ahijado. Esos dos se traían ganas y él era un buen padrino. Iba a hacer que esos dos se juntaran, lo quisieran o no.

* * *

La siguiente en enviar sus "impresiones" de su cita fue Narcissa Black. "Un completo desastre" fueron sus palabras exactas. Resultó que el otrora señor oscuro era una cita deplorable, o, mejor dicho, no sabía nada acerca de citas.

La invito a un fino restaurante y fueron los 40 minutos más largos de la vida de la socialité. Tom Riddle alias Voldemort, era el ser más aburrido de la creación, incluso los gusarajos eran más entretenidos que él. Sin toda la parafernalia de las túnicas negras, los seguidores con lavado de cerebro y, sobre todo, sin magia, el tipo era más bien plano para el gusto de ella.

Era rico, ya que muchos artefactos que "tomó prestados", ya no tenían gente que los reclamara y no había descendientes para regresárselos, así que el hombre los vendió e hizo una fortuna, no tan grande como la de los Malfoy, pero definitivamente tenía suficiente.

Irónicamente, el propio Voldemort describió como aburrida a la ex-señora Malfoy, fuera de su belleza no tenía contenido más que para hablar de "moda, vestidos y la temporada social, sea lo que sea eso".

Luna puso el archivo de la cita bajo el nombre de "Dark & Blonde Magic" y la nota de "demasiado aburridos entre ellos".

* * *

Otra cita desastrosa, en opinión de los involucrados y Neville, esta vez fue uno de los hermanos Weasley, el mayor para ser precisos. Todo parecía ir bien, al menos en opinión de Harry, habían ido a un partido de quidditch de las arpías de Holyhead, las chicas eran feroces al competir y Harry estaba fascinado con las jugadas que hacían y Bill le explicaba con paciencia algunas de ellas.

Luego de eso, Bill lo llevó a un picnic y luego de comer se pusieron a platicar, pero cuando empezó a caer el sol, parecía que Bill había sido poseído por el espíritu de un pulpo y quiso meterle mano a Harry. Harry, a pesar de haberse declarado gay abiertamente, seguía siendo "puro y casto", no yendo más allá de unos besos y unas cuantas caricias sobre la ropa, así que le dio una tremenda cachetada a Bill (de la cual, Bill si escribió en su pergamino, diciendo que Harry era muy mojigato) para separarlo y lo dejo petrificado en aquel campo hasta que estuvo a una distancia segura para desaparecerse, lo último que hizo antes de largarse de ahí, fue despetrificar a Bill.

Luna archivo la cita como "Gold & Snitch" y puso "no volver a juntar, mejor consíganme a mí una cita con el 'pulpo Bill'", para disgusto de Neville, ya que Luna seguía haciendo lo que ella quería.

Bill le mando un mensaje por lechuza a Sirius de que había hecho lo que él le pidió.

* * *

La cita más corta de todas, Lucius Malfoy salió por piernas cuando Bella mencionó algo sobre una cosa llamada Bondage. No es que Bellatrix perdiera nada, puso en sus impresiones que le faltaba "ese toque algo pervertido que ella buscaba". El archivo de la cita apenas ocupo un pequeño trozo de pergamino donde Luna garabateo "Black Light" y no puso nada más.

* * *

La cita de Fred y Kingsley al parecer fue buena... sí se quitaba el hecho de que los habían vetado de por vida de aquel negocio que nadie entendió bien a qué se dedicaba. Ambos magos terminaron en la calle casi a la medianoche y decidieron ir al mundo muggle a comer en algún lugar y terminaron en un carrito de comida con algo que les dijeron era sopa y sabía a carne líquida si es que eso era posible de hacerse.

Kingsley dijo que la cita fue divertida, pero no sintió ese click, Fred dijo que Kingsley era agradable, pero le faltaba soltarse, aun así, no se descartaban mutuamente en un futuro. Luna los archivó como "potenciales" y con las letras FW/KS.

* * *

La cita con el segundo hijo de los Weasley fue una mejora respecto a la que tuvo con Bellatrix, pero aburrió a Charlie hasta la muerte. Lucius llevó a Charlie hasta una reserva de dragones que estaba "abierta solo para la elite". Parecía ser una buena cita, Lucius incluso había organizado un pequeño almuerzo en un restaurante cercano a la reserva... hasta que empezó a escupir datos sin sentido sobre los dragones.

Charlie entendió el esfuerzo que, hacía el patriarca de los Malfoy, pero era más aburrido que la única clase de adivinación a la que asistió. Todos esos datos, Charlie los había aprendido hace años, y Lucius parecía más centrado en impresionar al pelirrojo que en conocerse mutuamente.

Quizás lo positivo del encuentro es que no había matado al rubio, pero Charlie se negaba a volver a salir con el hombre. Luna archivo la cita y puso las letras CW/LM en el pergamino.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo mucho de su cita. Pero Luna sonreía misteriosamente cuando recordaba las entrevistas de ambos. Ella sabía todo lo que había pasado en esa cita porque había estado ahí. No le dijo a Neville que ella los había visto, solo archivo la cita como "Prince & Pauper (Príncipe y Pobre)".

Dejando a Neville con la duda de esa cita, Luna recordaba con detalle como para sorpresa del rubio, Ron Weasley había de hecho organizado una buena cita.

Luna había salido a buscar unas hierbas para su padre y se topó con un partido improvisado de quidditch en un lugar cerca de la madriguera, pero bastante lejos de ella. Ron Weasley Había traído un par de escobas que habían enviado un equipo de quidditch pidiéndolo como reserva al terminar la escuela, luego de que Harry enviara una carta de recomendación de los talentos de su amigo.

Draco acabó frustrado porque Ron paro todas la quaffle todas las veces que la lanzó en su dirección. Luego de eso, estuvo enfurruñado como gato incluso cuando el pelirrojo se dedicaba a intentar que probara algo de la cesta de picnic que llevó para la ocasión.

Luego de la enésima vez que el rubio se quejó, Ron simplemente agarró la cesta de picnic, recogió todo con la varita, tomo las dos escobas y dejo al rubio despotricando. Este, al ver la acción del pelirrojo se fue siguiéndolo unos metros gritándole insultos hasta que toco la fibra sensible de Ron, quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su temperamento.

—Con mis amigos no te metas, he tolerado mucho en esta cita porque me dije a mi mismo que era hora de madurar. La guerra acabó, Voldemort está vencido, estamos en el último año de Hogwarts y pronto tendremos que buscar nuestro propio camino. Hermione tiene un novio que no soy yo, y ¿sabes qué? Me alegro, en serio, me alegro por ella y por Blaise, están tomando su relación en serio. Harry también está buscando pareja, incluso tus padres están buscando a alguien, ¿Y tú? Tú te enojas solo porque he demostrado ser mejor que tú en algo. Madura Draco. Hay muchísimos magos mejores que yo y eso ya no me enoja, siempre habrá alguien mejor que yo, y yo siempre seré mejor que alguien más. Punto—.

Deja de insultarme a mí, a mis amigos o a mi familia. Eso es bajo incluso para ti ¿De qué te sirve todo tu dinero si no puedes tener a alguien sincero a tu lado? Me rindo, lo intente, de verdad. Incluso cocine tus platos favoritos, Hermione lo investigo con Blaise por mí, practique por horas para que el partido fuera suficientemente interesante para ti y tu solo te quejas por qué te gane en vez de ver que tenemos algo en común que a ambos nos apasiona. Adiós Malfoy—.

Ron se dio la vuelta y el rubio tardó solo dos segundos en captar lo dicho por el pelirrojo y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al crecido pasto y entonces Luna tuvo que agacharse para poder ver lo que sucedía con un sencillo encantamiento de telescopio. Hablaban tan alto que ni siquiera tenía que usar las orejas extensibles que le había comprado a los gemelos.

—¡Tú! Nadie me habla así y sale ileso, comadreja—.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer rubio? ¿Golpearme? Hazlo, te sentirás mejor, no me importa, solo hazlo y lárgate de mí vista—.

—Miserable comadreja, que conste que te lo has buscado—Draco atrapó los labios del pelirrojo quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, hasta que empezó a disfrutar el beso.

Draco solo pensaba asustar un poco al pelirrojo, pero descubrió que le gustaba como sabia esa boca y profundizó la caricia. Luna observaba todo desde su posición segura, sin perderse un solo instante, demonios, incluso hubiera hecho palomitas de saber que se iba a encontrar algo así.

Ron puso a Draco debajo de él y empezó a meter su mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio, acariciando aquella piel que asemejaba al alabastro y la sintió cálida al tacto. Draco suspiró al sentir aquellas manos algo callosas, producto del trabajo duro que hacía en la madriguera junto a sus hermanos.

Ron desabrocho la camisa y tuvo acceso a aquella nívea piel y empezó a lamer desde el cuello hasta los pezones del rubio quien estaba cada vez más cachondo con las atenciones del pelirrojo que se estaba ahora despojando de la camisa dejando a la vista la cicatriz que obtuvo en la irrupción en el ministerio. Su padre no le contó mucho excepto que Sirius Black casi muere antes de que un hechizo de alguien lo lanzó lejos del arco de la muerte y eso le salvó la vida.

Ver esa cicatriz en su compañero era algo perturbador y a la vez le iluminó las ideas. Ron era valiente sí duda y el rubio repartió besos en esa cicatriz. Ron obvio la marca tenebrosa y se dedicó a consentir al dragón, llegando hasta el cierre del pantalón y sacando el miembro erguido que luchaba por liberarse de la suave tela de la ropa interior del rubio. Ron sacó su miembro con celeridad e hizo que ambos se rozaran con cuidado, haciendo que el rubio soltara un gemido estrangulado de su boca.

Cuando se vinieron, tardaron en recuperarse, pero se siguieron besando otro tanto en lo que se pudieron mover. Al final, el pelirrojo ayudo a limpiarse y vestirse al rubio, quien estaba sonrojado por lo que acababa de pasar. Ninguno dijo nada y regresaron hacia la madriguera para que Draco pudiera regresar a su casa.

Luna pensó que ambos se veían ardientes juntos, y vaya que tenían chispa. Se preguntó si Sirius y Severus hubieran tenido éxito en su cita, habrían terminado o no en la cama, y con esa imagen mental fue tarareando hasta su casa, dispuesta a sacar unas cuantas fotos de sus "imaginaciones" con un hechizo de su propia invención.

* * *

La cita de Remus y Kingsley fue algo mejor que la de Fred y Kingsley, pero nuevamente, el ministro de magia no sentía ese click.

Remus eligió un tour de chocolate (bastante evidente en opinión de Neville, bastante tierno en opinión de Luna) que terminaba en una destilería que hacía licor de chocolate. Kingsley describió a Remus como el perfecto hombre sumiso... para alguien más.

Kingsley quería retos, alguien que constantemente lo sorprendiera y ese no era Remus, pero de que era un hombre dulce lo era.

Remus describió a Kingsley como alguien "adecuado" pero no para él, aunque era un buen compañero de tour.

Luna archivo su cita como "Shackled to the Moon".

* * *

Charlie Weasley aceptó una cita con Theodore Nott, pero a pesar de que tuvieron temas de conversación, les gusto el lugar de su cita (un restaurante muggle con temática de "selva") y en general se la habían pasado bastante bien... no hubo ese "algo".

Neville suspiró, en serio que no sabía que querían sus amigos y "clientes", los conocía desde hace años, a sus amigos, y sabía que las opciones que les dio eran los adecuados, algo estaba mal en todo eso, pero no alcanzaba a ver que era.

Luna los archivo con las letras CW/TN, Neville empezó a ver un patrón en los archivos de Luna.

* * *

La última cita de esa ronda de desastres la tuvo Draco con Pansy, y esta fue desastrosa. Draco había reservado un elegante restaurante mágico que la pelinegra criticó desde la entrada, la ubicación de la mesa, la luz, comida, decoración, los platos, vasos, copas, mantel, meseros, etc., etc.

En un punto, el siempre impecable príncipe de Slytherin, se desesperó y le lanzó su copa de agua a su cita y se fue del restaurante indicándole al mesero que él pagaba su cuenta, pero no la de su compañera y se fue de ahí.

Cuando Neville leyó la cita en el pergamino de Draco, notó que Luna ya estaba catalogando la cita como "Dransy".

—Luna, he notado que pones nombres clave a las citas en el archivo, casi siempre es la mezcla de los nombres o una mezcla de "características" de las personas, o un juego de palabras. Cuando no encuentras algo, solo pones las iniciales separadas por una barra inclinada ¿Por qué? —.

—Nev, me es fácil de recordar—.

—Pero ¿Dransy? Se oye raro—.

—Era eso o "Snitch & Bitch", ¿Qué prefieres? —.

—Déjalo como Dransy—.

* * *

Sirius Black ya había terminado de hablar con toda la lista de candidatos de Severus Snape y de su ahijado, exceptuando a esos dos, Remus se había sumado a su causa, al igual que los Weasley, incluso un reticente Ron y un reticente Draco. Luna había proporcionado las listas con un soborno muy particular de Sirius, nada que fuera a extrañar en un futuro cercano.

Luego de esa reunión, Ron y Draco se fueron a la sala de los menesteres y se encerraron por espacio de dos horas y salieron con las ropas muy desarregladas y varias marcas de amor en la piel, muy mal disimuladas.

Neville estaba ignorante de las maquinaciones de aquel inverosímil grupo de cupidos, aunque muy en el fondo, Neville sabía perfectamente quienes debían estar con quien, su instinto le decía que esperara, si ellos no experimentaban un poco con alguien más nunca entenderían porque debían estar juntos.

* * *

Nota al margen: los nombres clave de Luna como "Snitch & Bitch" son nombres de los ships en FictionAlley solo que sin los HMS o SS que indican su "naturaleza náutica". Nuestro favorito también tiene su "nombre náutico" pero lo pondré hasta que les toque.


	5. Un lobo con piel de lobo

**04.- Un lobo con piel de lobo**

* * *

La siguiente ronda de citas fallidas comenzó cerca de San Valentín y encabezando la lista, Bill Weasley como la peor cita por dos Slytherin, Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy.

Bill había decidido hacer una cita "de enseñanza" para su antiguo profesor de pociones, lo llevó por traslador internacional a Egipto, pararon en un restaurante donde Bill solía comer y a Severus le encantó el lugar. Bill era brillante intelectualmente, a pesar de las reservas del pocionista, así que estaba pasando una buena cita. Lo llevó a recorrer el museo de El Cairo y dejo lo mejor para el final, una de las pirámides que tenía una maldición particular que Bill quería enseñarle a su profesor a eliminar.

—Ahora, Severus, libera un poco de tu magia y podrás sentir la maldición en el sarcófago—.

—Bueno, creo que lo tengo, ¿Qué hago ahora? —.

—Tienes que imaginar esa magia liberada como un lazo y "estrujar" con ella la línea de magia de la maldición, si funciona, sentirás como tú magia "aprieta" algo hasta que sientas que "muere", entonces sabrás que funcionó—.

Severus hizo lo que Bill dijo y su magia "apretó" la maldición hasta sofocarla y pudo sentir el cambio inmediato en la habitación donde estaban, La cámara del faraón. La cámara tenía la mayoría de los tesoros del faraón y su sarcófago, pero solo el sarcófago. La momia ya había sido removida por Gringotts hace mucho y quitando el sarcófago y varios objetos del tesoro, casi todo el oro de esa habitación aún tenía maldiciones.

—Vaya, eso fue gratificante—.

—¿Sabes qué más es gratificante? —Bill aprisiono contra una pared a su ex-profesor y lo estaba besando... y Severus estaba permitiéndolo. El maldito Gryffindor sabía besar.

Todo parecía ir muy bien hasta que Bill empezó a llevar a Severus hacia el sarcófago vacío.

—Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

—Llevar esto a un sitio más cómodo—Bill señalo con los ojos el sarcófago.

—¿¡Al maldito sarcófago!? ¿¡Estás loco!? —Severus empujo a Bill y se separó de él. Bill atrapó el brazo de su cita.

—¡Oh vamos! ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —.

—¡Que no soy una maldita momia! —.

—Pero eres el murciélago de las mazmorras...—Eso fue todo.

— _¡Diffindo!_ —El hechizo golpeo su objetivo y Bill pensó que no le había dado hasta que se tocó su cabello. ¡El maldito murciélago le había cortado el cabello hasta debajo de las orejas! —Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca te me vuelvas a acercar o mi siguiente hechizo no será tan benévolo—.

Severus se desapareció de ahí, dejando a Bill temblando. Ayudar a Harry a tener al maldito murciélago estaba tornándose peligroso, pero él ya había acabado su misión y ahora podía divertirse un poco. O eso pensó.

Su siguiente cita, Draco Malfoy, era inmaduro, ególatra y solo se dedicó a despotricar contra su hermano menor, que, si era demasiado pecoso, o delgado, o pobre, o comadreja, o fanático del quidditch, o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Bill se aburrió a morir y el maldito Slytherin pidió comida como para un regimiento y apenas comió unas mordidas de un plato, pero pidió el resto de su pedido para llevar. Y cuando pensó que al menos podrían tener algo de sexo, el maldito rubio le dejó sin beso y sin nada. Está de más decir que Bill estaba más allá de lo furioso.

Sin embargo, Draco dijo en sus observaciones que Bill era grosero, poco interesado en su persona, tacaño y en general, aburrido. Bill dijo ¡ES UN IMBÉCIL INSUFRIBLE!

Severus envió sus observaciones sobre Bill indicando que ahora tenía una orden de restricción contra el mago y unas botas con punta de metal de duendes, y que, si el mago necrófilo intentaba acercarse a él de forma muggle, esas botas iban a conocer a sus bolas.

Luna archivo la cita de Bill con Severus como "Dark Fire" y la de Draco como solo con las iniciales "BW/DM".

* * *

Draco Malfoy tuvo otra cita con otro Weasley, esta vez Charlie. Parecía ser bueno, pero Draco no podía evitar hacer comparaciones. Charlie estaba apasionado por los dragones y estaba fascinado con Draco, o al menos, con el significado de su nombre. Charlie incluso lo llevó a donde vendían las mejores pieles de dragón y le compro un par de ellas, pero Draco no podía evitar pensar en el pecoso con estomago de pozo sin fondo que era Ron.

Se descubrió pensando sobre él durante su cita con su hermano mayor, Bill. Bill era justamente su tipo, exótico, cabello largo, un trabajo muy bien remunerado e interesante, poderoso y guapo a morir, pero no era Ron. Se descubrió a sí mismo haciendo dos cosas inusuales, hablando de Ron sin parar, aunque quejándose de él, y luego pidiendo comida como si estuviera con Ron y la pidió para llevar y luego la envió con un elfo doméstico hasta la cama de Ron en los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

Ni siquiera quiso besar a Bill, se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Ron. Así que Charlie, el dulce Charlie, corrió con la misma suerte, excepto que no fue cortante con Charlie, se limitó a ser "el hombre mudo" y hasta ahí. Cuando envió sus impresiones de Charlie, simplemente dijo que Charlie era amable, atento y una buena cita, pero no era alguien para él.

Charlie empezaba a creer que había algo mal con él, pero lo descarto rápidamente cuando le enviaron una nota avisando de una dragona que acababa de anidar.

Luna archivo la cita de ambos como "Red Dragon".

* * *

Fred Weasley ya había sido advertido por Sirius y solo tuvo que hacer una cita horrible para ambos, tanto para Severus como para Harry, ninguno de los dos quiso decir en qué consistió la cita, pero ambos escribieron lo mismo en sus impresiones "Ni muerto vuelvo a salir con él".

Luna archivó la cita de Harry como "Wheezing Snitches" mientras la de Severus se archivó solo con las iniciales "FW/SS".

* * *

George Weasley era quien le había dado las ideas a su hermano sobre cómo arruinar una cita para Severus y Harry, pero guardo la más diabólica para él. Simplemente no se presentó a la cita con Harry (sabiendo que estaría esperándolo, al menos, una hora), y al día siguiente, le reclamo a Harry por qué no había asistido a su cita.

Evidentemente Harry le lanzó varios hechizos urticantes en su parte posterior además de decirle a Molly Weasley la ubicación de ciertas libretas llenas de notas con los resultados de algunos experimentos que había hecho George y solo George. George calculo mal el enojo de su amigo. Era evidente que tenía una vena Slytherin muy fuerte cuando se enojaba.

A pesar de la regañiza de su vida (cuchara de madera incluida golpeando sus posaderas a pesar de ser un adulto), George supo que había hecho lo correcto al igual que los demás que habían estado saboteando sus citas con Severus o Harry. Bill la pasó mal, porque de verdad le había gustado Severus, pero quería más la felicidad de Harry.

La confirmación de su éxito llegó de manos de la lechuza de Luna que le confirmo que Harry había escrito que era una mala, pero muy mala cita. Eso y que la archivó bajo el nombre de "Black Scarlet".

* * *

Neville y Luna estaban bastante tensos por la segunda ronda de desastres que estaban leyendo cuando llegó una noticia inesperada, Hermione había terminado con Blaise, luego de que encontró a su novio bastante entretenido con Daphne Greengrass detrás de los invernaderos.

Neville suspiró derrotado ¿Acaso había perdido su "superpoder" como le llamaban los nacidos muggles?

Luna sabía la verdad, pero no podía decir nada, ella estaba segura de que esos dos no debían estar juntos, y sabía que Neville no había errado las parejas que escribió en un pergamino cuando empezó a ayudarlos a todos, pero aún faltaba tiempo para que todo cayera en su lugar.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt ya estaba al tanto del plan y procuro que Severus no pensará que era una mala cita hasta que llegará el momento clave. Kingsley eligió una clase de esgrima y Severus estaba bastante intrigado y luego quedo prendado del deporte.

Kingsley Shacklebolt no había sido un auror de elite solo por su capacidad como duelista y conocimiento de las artes oscuras, sino por su pericia en técnicas de combate muggle.

Severus y él tuvieron varios combates antes de declarar un empate y Kingsley, al contrario de Bill, quien empezaba los acercamientos de forma algo brusca para luego "torcerlos", opto por la táctica contraria, ignoro todos los acercamientos de Severus.

Cuando Severus ya estaba casi encima de él para besarlo, Kingsley le dio una risita condescendiente y le dio un casto beso y lo dejó en su casa. Eso enfureció más a Severus Snape que la "casi necrofilia" de Bill, pero al contrario que con Bill, no podía descargar su furia con Kingsley porque él había sido caballeroso, así que destruyo parte de sus propias cosas además de escribir un pergamino bastante extenso despotricando contra Kingsley que envió en lugar de lo renglones de observaciones de la cita.

Luna los archivó como "Shackled Snake".

* * *

Lucius Malfoy fue convencido a regañadientes por Black, y aceptó luego de obtener cierto "articulo" que Black tenía en su posesión (un artículo de cuero que Lucius quería), así que necesitaba hacerle algo especialmente horrible a Severus, algo que hasta a él le diera asco. Así que entró en su personaje.

Citó a Severus en un café, y aquí Lucius demostraba cuanto quería ese artículo de cuero, muggle. Severus Snape llegó puntual pensando que al menos Lucius actuaria normal y solo sería una cita entre amigos, aunque la elección del lugar le despertó curiosidad, Lucius "sangrepura" Malfoy en el mundo muggle.

Lucius de verdad se esforzó en ser la cosa más desagradable para Severus Snape... fue atento, amable y en general, el perfecto Gryffindor. Severus no sabía que mosca le picó a su amigo, pero estaba empezando a darle miedo. Incluso cuando una florista se acercó a vender "flores para el caballero", Lucius compro un bouquet de rosas de un rosa pálido y se las regalo a Severus dándole un suave besito en las mejillas.

Severus Snape maldijo hasta el cansancio a Lucius acusándolo de ser un impostor usando multijugos y salió corriendo del lugar. Unos cuantos _obliviates_ y _reparos_ y Lucius pudo salir del café y hacía un sanador privado para eliminar los rastros de las potentes maldiciones de Severus.

Una semana después, Lucius decidió tener una cita con los gemelos, con ambos gemelos. La cita empezó con algunas copas y terminó en un motel mágico (un visionario squib había traído el concepto de los moteles y love hotels al mundo mágico y había tenido un éxito impresionante) con ambos Weasley divirtiéndose de lo lindo con el rubio entre champagne y el nuevo artículo de cuero de Lucius, "cortesía" de Sirius Black.

Fred Weasley y George Weasley tenían cierta fantasía de "castigar" a un mortífago y Lucius se prestó gustoso a la representación. No salieron en varias horas de aquel lugar.

La cita con Severus se archivó como "Dungeon & Domination" mientras la de Lucius y los gemelos solo se archivó con las iniciales. Aun así, Lucius no estaba convencido de volver a ver a los gemelos como potenciales parejas, pero definitivamente como amigos sexuales, tenían una imaginación tan retorcida como la suya.

* * *

Remus Lupin estaba un poco harto de los planes de Sirius, no es que le molestara en realidad su plan, al menos no a él, pero le parecía ridículo que todos estaban pendientes de una relación hipotética que podía darse o no, y básicamente, estaban forzando esa situación en vez de dejar que esos dos simplemente salieran y vieran si podían estar juntos o no.

En el inter, ninguno de ellos estaba realmente logrando lo que querían originalmente, encontrar el amor. Remus de verdad había intentado lo mejor en su cita, la única que había tenido hasta ahorita, Kingsley simplemente no era lo que él quería. Kingsley era ese tipo de hombre dispuesto al cuero y el chocolate en la piel, y aunque la idea no le disgustaba a Remus, incluso le parecía excitante, lo veía como una "cosa de impulso", en vez de algo de "hacerlo cada que se pueda". Kingsley era un hombre hecho de fuego. Remus era más hogareño.

No quería ni intentarlo con Lucius Malfoy, el hombre tenía cierta "reputación" y si Kingsley era difícil de complacer, el rubio era aún más, Lucius Malfoy era un poco "pervertido" y Remus era romántico, jamás funcionarían, por eso ni siquiera lo había considerado una opción. Tampoco podía pedirle una cita a Severus ya que sabía lo que él en realidad sentía por Harry.

El defecto de ser un hombre lobo, no era el convertirse en un lobo peligroso sediento de sangre (lo cual no pasaba desde que tomaba religiosamente la matalobos), no, lo peor era el sentido del olfato que jamás de los jamases se iba, ni siquiera en su forma humana.

Severus Snape olía a feromonas cada que estaba cerca de Harry, cada que alguien hablaba acerca de Harry, con cualquier cosa relacionada con Harry. Era desesperante para Remus.

Pensando en su nula vida amorosa y en cómo Severus era un obtuso de primera por no tomar sus dos bolas y armarse de valor para decirle a Harry lo que sentía, se encontró tropezando con nada menos que el susodicho Severus Snape.

—Fíjate por donde caminas saco de pulgas—Le dijo Severus al tiempo que se levantaba.

—¿Ese no era Sirius? —Contestó Remus divertido con el humor ácido del pocionista.

—Es tu mejor amigo, están casi pegados a la cadera, así que es lógico suponer que debió pegarte a sus bichos—Severus contesto mitad enojado, mitad divertido. Remus Lupin era tolerable para sus estándares.

Remus tuvo entonces una idea. Una mala idea al estilo de Sirius, pero menos mala que las de su amigo perruno.

—¿Qué te parece si te invito un trago? —Severus estaba asombrado del aplomo del Gryffindor.

—¿Qué sucede en tu lobuna cabeza Lupin? Te advierto que no estoy de humor para juegos o alguna de sus bromas—.

—Nada de eso Severus, es solo que ahorita no soporto a Sirius, y estoy frustrado de muchas cosas, necesito alcohol y rápido, pero soy malo bebiendo solo, ¿Me acompañas? Yo invito—.

Severus lo pensó un momento, por un lado, Lupin estaba dentro de sus "potenciales" intereses románticos, pero hasta ahorita las citas programadas habían sido un fracaso, incluso con Lucius quien al ser Slytherin debería haber sido más "fácil". Quizás simplemente salir y tomar algo así de improvisado era algo mejor, además necesitaba alcohol tanto como Lupin y era gratis. Un Slytherin siempre veía como obtener algo.

—Está bien, vamos—.

Una hora después, estaban en un bar muggle al que Remus iba de vez en cuando, un lindo y muy limpio bar gay. El lugar era bastante sobrio comparado a otros que Severus había visitado en el pasado. Este era casi como un club de caballeros, había mesas de bar y sillones, música suave y en general no había parejas "dándose casi un revolcón" por las esquinas como en otros bares.

—...Este lugar es bastante agradable—.

—Gracias, lo encontré un día mientras buscaba trabajo. No me dieron el empleo y buscaba donde beber hasta matar al menos la mitad de mis neuronas—.

—¿Eso fue lo que le paso a tu amigo perro? —.

—No, su mamá lo tiró de bebé—Severus levanto la ceja mirando a Lupin quien estalló en carcajadas—La verdad es que Sirius no tiene disculpa por ser así. A veces pienso que es por el simple hecho de ser un Black. Los Black, casi todos, han hecho matrimonios de sangrepura durante generaciones, así que es lógico pensar que muchos de sus miembros son el producto de matrimonios entre primos. ¿No crees que quizás eso es lo que ha provocado la famosa "locura Black"? —.

Severus estaba impresionado de la lógica de Lupin. Muy probablemente ningún mago había pensado en eso y le intrigó esta persona.

—No, no se me había ocurrido, pero entonces eso explica mucho sobre Bellatrix, los Lestrange tienen el mismo problema, juntaron a una loca psicópata con un loco psicópata, gracias a Merlín que no lograron reproducirse—.

—Amen por las pequeñas bendiciones—Dijo Remus levantando su vaso de Whiskey con ginger ale y Severus levantando un Brandy muy bueno que le recomendó el barman.

Estuvieron hablando por un par de horas cuando Remus decidió que era el momento de mencionar cierto "tema" de ojos verdes de forma sutil, ya que Severus se estaba quejando de su cita con Sirius y su intento de meterle mano.

—Lo mismo pasó con Harry ¿Sabes? —A Remus no se le paso que Severus estaba exudando feromonas al mismo tiempo que su varita era apresada fieramente por la mano del pocionista, pero su voz no delató esa furia asesina que hervía por debajo de su piel.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no querría el señor Potter que alguien quisiera tener sexo con él? —.

Remus continuo.

—Harry es... tímido. Aunque no lo creas, apenas está siendo consciente de que es un chico atractivo para los hombres. La mayoría quiere solo sexo, pero Harry es más de ver a futuro. Él quiere una familia, ya sabes, tener un esposo, adoptar un gato o perro, tomar una poción de fertilidad y concebir un niño o si no funciona eso, adoptar un niño, tener una casa sencilla, con un patio y un jardín, vivir tranquilo. Hace tiempo que no quiere ser Auror, pero de alguna forma piensa que eso se espera de él. En medio de todo eso, no está seguro de que quiere en una pareja, pero está seguro de que quiere que sea alguien mayor que él, que lo defienda a capa y espada y sea inteligente, que pueda darle ese "algo" extra—.

—¿Y quién fue el idiota que intentó propasarse con Potter? —A Remus no se le paso que Severus quería un nombre para maldecirlo hasta sus siguientes 4 vidas.

—No lo sé—Mintió Remus descaradamente—Harry no quiso dar nombres. Yo quería ir a visitar al individuo en luna llena, si sabes a lo que me refiero, pero Harry no quiso—Técnicamente, eso último no era mentira, cuando Remus se enteró de lo que hizo Bill, aunque fuera fingido, quería estrangularlo. Podía haber ocupado otro tipo de "disuasivos".

Severus se prometió a sí mismo que cuando se enterara quien se había atrevido a propasarse con Harry lo cazaría como cuando era un mortífago.

Hablaron otro poco más y tomaron otros tantos tragos más antes de regresar al castillo, después de todo, ambos tenían clases que dar al día siguiente, pero nada que no se solucionara con una buena poción para la resaca. Cuando entraron juntos al castillo, los vieron un par de Hufflepuff que vieron al profesor Snape riendo junto al profesor Lupin, eso disparó sus alarmas de chisme y pensaron que esos dos eran pareja.

Remus acompañó al pocionista hasta sus habitaciones y solo hasta que se aseguró de que estaba a salvo, se fue de ahí, junto con un vial de poción para la resaca y la satisfacción de que Sirius estaría orgulloso de la manipulación tan Slytherin que estaba haciendo en ese momento, el primer paso ya estaba dado, Severus incluso ofreció volver a tomar unos tragos con él, muy seguramente tratando de sacarle más información sobre los desastre amorosos de Harry, y Remus aprovecharía esas ocasiones para ir dejando pistas acerca de los sentimientos de Harry para Severus.

La parte dos de su plan, ni siquiera tuvo que hacerla él, esos dos Hufflepuff que olió a la distancia (y que acababan de tener sexo, al parecer muy satisfactorio por el olor de sus feromonas) se encargarían de diseminar el "chisme" sobre la "relación" de ellos dos. Severus quizás no recibiría tan bien ese chisme, pero definitivamente vería como usarlo a su favor y Remus contaba con eso.

Se iba a ir al infierno seguramente, pero esto era menos horrible que lo que estaba haciendo Sirius, minando la autoestima de ambos y haciéndoles creer que no había nadie que pudiera amarlos o ser dignos de ellos. Esa parte jamás la considero Sirius, si ellos tenían tantos desastres amorosos, en un punto, creerían que no valía la pena seguirlo intentando.


	6. Chick-flicks

**05.- Chick-flicks**

* * *

Tomando en cuenta que la incipiente relación amistosa que había surgido entre Lupin y Snape no había sido un secreto, el chisme de que eran una pareja con todas las letras empezó a tomar mucha fuerza en Hogwarts. Era el escándalo del momento según el alumnado, muchas chicas felicitaban a Lupin por su nueva relación y muchos alumnos tuvieron que contenerse de preguntarle a Snape sobre cómo era el sexo con un hombre lobo (Lupin tenía un pequeño club de fans que tenían dibujos de él desnudo en sus baúles).

Pero el mejor indicador de que algo había cambiado en la situación de "búsqueda de pareja" fue que todo paro por un par de semanas. Sirius intentó decirle "sutilmente" a Remus que Severus de hecho "ya tenía una pareja", Remus no quería decirle a Sirius que, de hecho, su supuesta relación era parte de un plan para que esos dos terminaran juntos.

Y de hecho la puso en práctica.

Remus y Severus fueron a tomar unos tragos a las Tres Escobas en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade donde discutieron amenamente sobre el rumor acerca de ellos, a Severus le daba mucha risa pensar en eso, ya que no imaginaba por qué creerían algo así entre ellos dos. Lupin apenas soportaría un par de días de relación con él antes de acusarlo de insensible, poco comprometido en la relación y nada romántico, ya que Lupin era un romántico incorregible. Él quería a alguien más fuerte. Y de hecho tenía un candidato ideal en su opinión, pero sabía que en cuanto le enviará una invitación, saldría huyendo. Por eso es por lo que se metió en esto del servicio de Longbottom.

Harry entró a las Tres Escobas justo cuando Remus le tomaba la mano a Severus en una pantomima sobre su "relación", Remus olió el aroma de Harry desde muchos metros atrás y supo lo que debía hacer, y funciono a la perfección, en cuanto el joven entró, Remus pudo sentir el cambio en todo su lenguaje corporal. Ira, temor, lujuria y celos. Todo eso en un segundo y Harry recompuso su rostro. Remus le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que los acompañara.

—¿No interrumpo nada? —Severus miró con algo de burla la expresión de Harry, dividida entre los celos y la máscara de "todo está bien" que intentaba aparentar.

—Por supuesto que no cachorro, estamos tomando solo unos tragos—Severus levantó una ceja ante el apodo de "cachorro" y Harry se ruborizaba al extremo, pero se sentó al lado de Remus.

Ahora el trío de magos estaban bebiendo juntos y Harry estaba algo achispado luego de que Madame Rosmerta empezó a servirles algunos tragos dulces.

—...Y entonces le dije que por mí se podía ir al infierno, el muy... infeliz. No vuelvo a salir con alguien así, definitivamente. La siguiente cita que tenga voy a investigarla primero—Harry estaba empujando su tercer trago dulce por su garganta. Severus estaba muy interesado en saber quién se había portado mal con el niño dorado de Gryffindor. No debía ser alguien conocido o de lo contrario sabría lo vengativo que podía ser Harry.

—¿Usted Potter? ¿Pensando en usar su cerebro antes que su miembro? Eso sería algo digno de verse—Harry estaba algo "idiota" gracias al alcohol, si no, quién podría saber que poseyó al siempre "lindo y amable" león para decir lo que iba a ser conocido como "la única vez que Severus perdió la compostura".

—¿Habla de mí pensando o de mi miembro? Si es el segundo, no me molestaría enseñárselo—Remus no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas cuando Severus escupió su bebida y todas sus máscaras cayeron para revelar sorpresa por la desfachatez del Gryffindor.

—Cachorro, ya estas borracho. Es mejor que te lleve al castillo—Remus no se esperó a que Harry contestara y se levantó, cargando en su hombro a un muy intoxicado Harry quien balbuceaba algo de que lo dejará en casa de Bill para maldecirle sus horribles bolas. Severus ahora tenía un nombre sobre el cual dejar caer sus instintos asesinos.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, cerca del fin de las vacaciones de pascua, Bellatrix aceptó una cita con Argus Filch que funcionó y ahora estaban en una relación de "juego". Ninguno quería en realidad una relación sentimental, pero disfrutaban de los juegos sadomasoquistas, así que nadie osó siquiera preguntarle a alguno cómo es que llegaron a ese acuerdo. Saber que se "gustaban" mutuamente era suficiente para hacer que cualquiera vomitara. Incluso Luna se negó a etiquetar con sus nombres raros el pergamino de su cita.

* * *

Tom Ryddle invitó a una cita a Harry, quien era el menor de tres males. Sus opciones que le quedaban eran Bellatrix, Severus y Harry. Bellatrix era ligeramente interesante, pero estaba loca, y demasiado obsesionada con él, aun sin su nivel alto de magia que antes tenía. Severus, el buen Severus, era un hombre que él siempre tuvo el ansia de poseer, pero no forzar. Quería oírlo gemir por más luego de penetrarlo en su cama, que el hombre le suplicara por ser tomado y poseído, pero jamás se atrevió a intentar seducirlo y ahora... ahora no podía perdonarle su traición.

El único que le quedaba como potencial era Potter, y a veces se preguntó si hubiera usado otro enfoque ¿El resultado de la guerra hubiera cambiado? Quizás tener a Potter como consorte podría ser su boleto de vuelta a la punta de la sociedad. Así que procuro organizar una cita agradable para el joven, pero todo salió de mal en peor.

Para empezar, el lugar de la cita había sido elegido muy mágico, el restaurante era demasiado mágico para Harry, todo lo hacía distraerse, desde las flores mágicas hasta la comida que aparecía como si lloviera polvo de hadas y se materializara en forma de un postre de chocolate imposible y con movimiento. A Harry le pareció un lugar hermoso y único, a Tom Ryddle le pareció demasiado cursi.

Luego una caminata por un pequeño parque, mágico de nuevo, donde había algunas hadas de agua y de vegetación que le daban una cualidad etérea al parque además de una romántica iluminación, Tom estaba usando sus mejores dotes de seducción, pero el pequeño león solo estaba hable y hable sobre sus fracasos en sus citas diciendo que había una especie de patrón o maldición, reduciendo sus opciones a que alguien lo maldijera en el pasado o que alguien estuviera manipulando sus citas.

—Si me preguntas, ambas opciones son correctas—Tom decidió que era momento de intervenir en este pequeño monólogo autocompasivo.

—¿Por qué lo dices Tom? —.

—Mira, Harry. Hay muchos locos que creen que tienen derecho sobre ti solo por haberme vencido, eres famoso y algún "fan" podría haberte maldecido para que no encuentres ninguna pareja excepto él o ella, y algún otro "fan" podría estar saboteando tus citas confiando en métodos más comunes como sobornos y algunos hechizos—.

—¿Pero con qué objeto? El que no encuentre pareja no me va a arrojar a los brazos de quien sea que me esté saboteando o maldiciendo, sobre todo si no sé quién es ni cómo se llama—.

—La pasión no es lógica Harry. Es una de las pocas cosas que los muggles comparten con los magos, las emociones y pasiones. El amor (un sentimiento que no estoy seguro de haber sentido alguna vez), el odio e incluso la lujuria. Si alguien ha decidido "amarte", entonces en su mente, tú eres "suyo"—.

—Demonios, y no tengo manera de saber si hay un loco siguiéndome o no, pero bueno... gracias Tom—.

—Solo déjale pensar que te tiene en sus manos y luego... ataca. Sin más información, es poco lo que puedes hacer—.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuaron su caminata. Según Tom, la noche había sido un fracaso por el poco interés "romántico" de Harry hacía él, pero en opinión de Harry, aunque Tom no era su ideal de hombre, probó que no era tan "horrible" ya convertido en un casi squib.

Luna archivo su cita como Tomarry.

* * *

Theodore Nott tuvo una pequeña y muy productiva cita con Hermione, pero no se hicieron pareja, Theo y Hermione habían hablado mucho y se habían convertido en confidentes de sus secretos. Pero nada más. Luna archivo esa pequeña cita como Nott In Love.

* * *

Sirius salió con Kingsley tanto para ver si podían ser algo más como para verificar el avance de su plan, pero no funcionó ninguno de los dos y Sirius estaba algo preocupado. Remus estaba siendo cada vez más cercano con Severus y Harry estaba simplemente "saliendo", tuvo citas con Charlie Weasley, Blaise Zabini y con Draco Malfoy, pero fue sin la presión de "buscar un potencial novio", solo salir sin nada más que la intención de divertirse o hacer amigos. Tom tenía razón, si había un "admirador obsesionado con él", él no podía hacer nada hasta que tuviera más información.

Charlie Weasley escuchó con paciencia como Harry se humilló a sí mismo diciéndole esa "cosa" a Snape. Charlie se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho Sirius sobre Harry y Severus. Al menos del lado de Harry estaba claro, pero aún no sabía qué pasaba con Severus. Después de todo, Severus estaba con Remus ¿O no?

Con Draco, Draco fue tan transparente como el veritaserum. Quería sacarle a Harry la mayor cantidad de información sobre su mejor amigo, Ronald. Harry se sorprendió de que el otrora creído rubio estuviera enamorado de Ron. Harry fue especialmente "amable" con Draco y le sugirió como regalos para cortejar cualquier cosa de los Chudley Cannons o pagar por alguna convivencia con el equipo.

Blaise fue una buena cita para Harry, sin presiones ni nada, solo salieron a beber un poco y Blaise se descargó un poco sobre su noviazgo terminado con Hermione. Harry entendía a Blaise, Hermione no era una chica fácil de querer, aunque él la amaba como a una hermana, a veces le daban ganas de ahorcarla cuando no entendía algo que él le contaba. De todos modos, Harry le dio ánimos a Blaise y le dijo que ya habría otros peces en el mar.

Las citas con Charlie, Blaise y Draco se archivaron por Luna como Dragon Scars, Potent Serpent y Guns & Handcuffs, respectivamente.

* * *

Narcissa Black y Bill Weasley tuvieron una cita. Narcissa pensaba que quizás había exagerado "un poco" su necesidad de pureza de sangre y dinero, así que decidió darle una oportunidad al menos repelente de la familia Weasley, William. Los Weasley eran una familia de traidores a la sangre que ahora estaban en el ojo público y si había algo que Narcissa amaba más que el dinero era la fama.

William estaba resultando ser una buena cita, el joven no era nada tacaño y la llevó al restaurante más exclusivo del mundo mágico... o al menos era una buena cita hasta que el cabello del hombre se tiño de rubio platinado para luego de eso, caerse como hojas de otoño.

Narcissa no entro en pánico, Merlín sabía que necesitaba una nueva pareja y pronto, tenía mucho tiempo sin acción y William parecía ser el tipo de hombre que se desvivía por complacer esas necesidades. Le dijo a William que seguramente sus hermanos Fred y George le habían jugado alguna broma y que ella con gusto le ayudaría a planear una venganza épica.

—Llámame Bill entonces, Narcissa—.

Pagaron la cuenta y Bill la llevó a su departamento, luego de un generoso aumento de parte de Gringotts, Bill ahora tenía un departamento de lujo en una zona céntrica de Londres. Unas copas de un caro champagne, algunos dulces exóticos que Bill compraba en sus viajes y algo de música suave y la otrora estirada señora Malfoy estaba contándole anécdotas subidas de tono a Bill, quien reía sinceramente.

Nunca habría imaginado que la "siempre perfecta princesa de marfil" era una salvaje en realidad.

Si tan solo...

Cuando habían pasado de las risas a los besos y de los besos a las caricias sensuales, y de las caricias a la alcoba, sobrevino la desgracia de la noche.

—¿En serio es de ese tamaño? —Bill Weasley no sabía dónde meterse. Si esto era obra de los gemelos estaban bien muertos.

—No, es de buen tamaño, debe haber sido obra de los gemelos—Narcissa pensaba hacer picadillo a esos dos, por fin encontraba a alguien bastante interesante para tener sexo y sucedía una de sus infames bromas.

La noche se fue a la basura.

* * *

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mil veces no! —.

—Pero... —.

—¡Nada hurón! ¡No pienso hacer esto de esa forma! —.

—No lo entiendes... —.

—Oh no, no me digas que no entiendo, porque si lo hago... te avergüenzas de mí... ¡y yo no pienso estar a la sombra! —.

Ron Weasley estaba furioso con el conocido hurón albino. Desde aquella primera cita, algo entre ellos se encendió y se convirtió en una atracción muy fuerte que culminó en sentimientos encontrados en ambos, sus prejuicios eran fuertes y esa era la razón de su pleito.

Ron había estado trabajando en sus emociones y había aceptado que se había enamorado del hurón, pero Draco... Draco no podía terminar de superar su educación de sangrepura y veía su relación con Ron como un "momento de esparcimiento". Eso se decía a sí mismo. La verdad de las cosas, Draco se había enamorado profundamente del Gryffindor pelirrojo, pero le podía mucho su condición de pobreza.

Como Draco no contestó a su último comentario, Ron bufó y salió de la sala de los menesteres dando un portazo, faltaba apenas un mes para que acabara el año escolar y Ron le había propuesto que vivieran juntos, que hablaran con sus padres y que empezaran el proceso para poder casarse un día, pero Draco temía la reacción de sus padres y la sociedad, eso lastimó mucho a Ron, que su propio novio se avergonzará de él. Él merecía algo mejor.

Había trabajado mucho en su carácter, incluso había logrado subir sus calificaciones para que Draco que sintiera orgulloso de su pareja, pero no importaba nada de lo que hiciera, para el dragón el siempre sería el pobretón Weasley.

Draco estaba muy confundido, amaba a Ron, pero no sabía cómo mostrarle su punto de vista, lo difícil que era para él sacudirse años de educación.

* * *

—¡Juramos solemnemente que no fuimos nosotros! —Dijeron los gemelos al unísono ante la iracunda mirada de su hermano mayor. Se habían encontrado con él mientras veían la tienda de Zonko en Hogsmeade, ya que el dueño por fin quiso vender y pensaban usar la tienda como una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley.

—¡No. Me. Mientan! —Bill siseo peligrosamente, era una de las pocas cosas que nadie sabía del siempre cool William Weasley, cuando se enojaba, era casi tan aterrador como Severus Snape en su capa de mortífago.

—No te haríamos algo así, con el mini-me dé un hombre no se bromea—Contestó George mientras Fred asentía vigorosamente.

Bill suspiró exasperado, solo había dos personas más que podían hacerlo y una lo maldeciría por todo lo alto si lo acusaba, la otra persona lo mandaría directo a un infierno de dolor. Así que definitivamente no iba a investigar a ninguno de los dos y él que era más probable le haría algo mucho peor si lo enfrentaba.

—Creo saber quién es—dijo Bill soltando a sus hermanos—Pero por Merlín que no puedo tomar represalias o me ira peor—.

—¿Quién fue? —Preguntaron los gemelos, pensando en formas de vengarse en nombre de su hermano.

—Severus Snape—Los gemelos repensaron su estrategia de venganza a "vive y deja vivir".

* * *

Harry acaba de salir de Honeydukes con muchos chocolates y golosinas diversas para él y Remus, quien lo había invitado a ver algunas películas románticas en sus habitaciones (habían encontrado un hechizo para que los aparatos muggles funcionaran con magia). Era un placer culposo que ambos compartían y que además de sus amigas, nadie de su círculo entendía.

Estaba pensando en las películas y los dulces cuando escucho las voces de tres Weasley que conocía y escucho furtivamente, así se enteró de que alguien, muy probablemente el profesor Snape, había lanzado una broma bastante mala sobre el maldito lujurioso de Bill. Harry pensó que tenía que enviarle una nota de agradecimiento a Severus, aunque no fuera por su causa que la broma fue lanzada en primera instancia.

Harry regresó rápidamente a Honeydukes por otra golosina, una muy grande para el profesor.

Cuando llegó a las habitaciones de Remus, notó que había otra persona.

—¡Profesor Snape! —.

—Señor Potter—.

—Oh vamos ustedes dos, en un mes ya no serán más estudiante-maestro, es hora de que puedan llamarse por sus nombres, Voldemort ya no es una amenaza y el mundo está en paz, ¿Podrían dar un buen ejemplo de civilidad y tratar de verse al menos como "conocidos"? ¿Podríamos disfrutar los tres juntos de ver a un montón de muggles actuar como idiotas por estar enamorados? —.

—¿Le gustan estas películas prof... Severus? —Remus tenía razón, era ridículo seguir tratándose de "usted" cuando en poco tiempo ya no tendrían una asociación "profesional" y si su romance con Remus avanzaba, debían llevarse en buenos términos.

—Me gusta burlarme de la idiotez humana, así que la respuesta sería un si—Severus aún no iba a llamar a Potter por su nombre, pero no contaba con la astucia de un hombre lobo cuando está decidido.

Remus se metió a su cocina y saco varias botellas de licores de sabores, licores que golpeaban como patada de Erumpent en la cabeza, pero no se sentían hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Luego de tres películas donde criticaron con gusto las acciones cursis, melosas y predecibles de las tramas, Remus hizo su jugada, deslizó unas cuantas gotas de poción para dormir sin sueños... en su bebida, no lo suficiente para dormirlo de inmediato sino hacer que pareciera que había sucumbido al cansancio, la comida o algo así y dejar a esos dos en la mitad de una película, una que había elegido cuidadosamente, una con escenas bastantes subidas de tono.

A mitad de la película, tal cual lo planeo, Remus se quedó dormido en el sofá.

—Potter, su padrino-lobo acaba de caer rendido—para completar la aseveración de Severus, Remus soltó un sonoro ronquido.

—Voy a llevarlo a su cama—Harry lo levitó con cuidado hasta la cama y lo dejo vestido, quitándole solo los zapatos y el cinturón, y aflojándole un poco la camisa, lo tapo y lo dejo ahí—¿Terminamos la película? —Preguntó Harry viendo que la película había avanzado bastante como para dejarla y verla en otra ocasión.

—No veo por qué no, ya va a la mitad más o menos—.

Harry se sentó de vuelta en su lugar y recordó su pequeño presente.

—Por cierto, prof... Severus, te traje algo—Harry le entregó la enorme tableta de chocolate amargo—Escuché que le hiciste algo horrendo a Bill Weasley y quería agradecerte—.

—No fue por ti, Potter, Bill Weasley es simplemente un pervertido necrófilo que merecía un escarmiento—.

—¿Necrófilo? ¿Salió con él? ¿Qué le hizo? —Severus le contó brevemente su cita y Harry estaba horrorizado con los avances de Bill (y sintiendo ganas de ir y patearle las bolas a Bill además de un montón de celos) y procedió a contarle su cita con el mismo hombre.

—Entonces Potter, aceptó el obsequio, aunque no fue por su causa—Severus estaba algo conmovido por qué Harry le diera un presente.

—De nada—.

La película continuó y un rato después las escenas subieron de tono, solo que Remus había elegido perfectamente la película. Era una de tipo "alternativo", así que había una subtrama con una pareja gay y la escena era precisamente de "esa pareja". Cuando los protagonistas empezaron a besarse y a acariciarse, ambos magos se sintieron incómodos dentro de su ropa.

Harry se puso un cojín del sofá en su regazo mientras Severus cruzó sus piernas intentando no verse muy obvio. Remus no solo había planeado la película, sino que procuró salvar los chocolates rellenos de fresas y cerezas, así que cuando Harry tomó uno y lo mordió, sus labios se tiñeron tenuemente de rojo dándoles una apariencia tentadora.

Severus eligió el peor momento para desviar sus ojos de la pantalla y miro a Harry, haciendo que su erección fuera aún peor. Los labios del Gryffindor lo hacían ver aún más apetecible. Severus suspiró audiblemente sin darse cuenta y Harry volteó a ver a Severus. Severus tenía las mejillas ruborizadas.

Los gemidos de la escena estaban dando una perfecta idea de que estaban haciendo los personajes y Harry se acercó a Severus sin dejar de verlo a los ojos hasta que quedó frente a frente con el hombre. Severus trago en seco, el Gryffindor se veía absolutamente delicioso y depredador.

Harry estaba llenó de chocolate, alcohol y caliente, y Severus era su fantasía desde hace mucho tiempo, se preguntaba qué tal sabría esa boca y simplemente cerró los ojos y puso sus labios rozando los de Severus.

El olor del Gryffindor, sumado a ese aroma a fresas que estaba en esos labios rojos fue demasiado para el autocontrol del Slytherin y junto sus labios con los de Harry. Fue un beso ardiente una vez que se dejaron llevar. Había fuego entre ellos y el ruido de sus labios competía con los gemidos de la pantalla. Harry se subió al regazo de Severus y pudo sentir la erección del hombre y empezó a frotar la suya contra la de él.

Sin dejar de besarse, Severus acomodo a Harry y como pudo abrió sus pantalones y saco su miembro y luego fue por el de Harry, peleándose un poco con el cierre, pero finalmente logrando su objetivo. El contacto de ambas pieles hizo que Harry separa sus labios de los de Severus y exclamó un gemido haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y frotándose contra Severus con más ahínco.

Severus empezó a chupar en esa parte donde el hombro y el cuello del Gryffindor de unían y tomó ambos miembros en una de sus manos. Harry soltó gemidos de placer al sentir el frotamiento y la boca lujuriosa de Severus chupar su piel, gimió de forma estrangulada cuando sintió su liberación sincronizada con la de Severus.

La película ya estaba en los créditos y solo estaba la música de fondo mientras los jadeos de sus respiraciones se mezclaban y acompasaban al igual que sus latidos. En cuanto se tranquilizó un poco, Harry empezó a separarse de Severus, pero este se lo impidió.

—No, no, no, no voy a dejar que te alejes pequeño león—Severus tomó el redondo trasero entre sus manos y afianzándose, hizo que Harry se pegara más a su cuerpo—¿Sabes cuánto me ha gustado la oportunidad de tenerte así? —Una mano de Severus se deslizó hacia el flácido miembro y empezó a acariciarlo con delicadeza haciendo temblar a Harry.

—Pero Remus...—Unos labios sellaron las palabras y no dejaron que Harry continuará. Luego Severus se separó para poder hablar.

—Tu padrino-lobo y yo solo estamos haciéndonos compañía, como colegas y conocidos, quizás amigos si sigue siendo respetuoso de mi persona y mis costumbres, nada más—El corazón de Harry empezó a saltar de alegría.

—Quiero una cita—.

—De acuerdo—.

* * *

—¡No me ignores dientona! —.

—¡Oh por favor! No te vas a morir por qué no te haga caso en una rabieta de niña mimada—.

—No soy ninguna mimada... sangresucia inmunda—.

—Dilo otra vez y estás muerta—.

—Sangresucia—.

—Te lo advertí—.

Un sonoro crack se oyó por el pasillo de la biblioteca luego de que Pansy alcanzará a Hermione en la entrada a la biblioteca y empezara a despotricar contra ella. Hermione simplemente explotó y le dio un gran derechazo en la nariz a la "princesita" de Slytherin.

—¡ _Episkey_! —Dijo como pudo Pansy apuntándose con su varita—Mierda, eso dolió. ¡Oye! ¡No he terminado contigo! —Pansy corrió a alcanzar a Hermione que iba furiosa por el pasillo hacía su torre.

Pansy odiaba ser ignorada así que agarró fuerte del brazo a Hermione quien se revolvió con la varita en alto apuntando al rostro a Pansy.

—Te lo diré lentamente porque parece que tu cerebro funciona a la mitad de velocidad que el resto de la humanidad. Déjame. En. Paz. O hare que tu cara se llene de tantos granos que, si alguien logra eliminar mis hechizos, en el mejor de los casos tu cara se verá como la de Goyle—.

Hermione estaba a menos de una mano de distancia del rostro de Pansy, y ella pensó que jamás había visto a alguien tan fascinantemente horrible y peligroso como Hermione Granger, si tan solo no fuera una sangresucia... Oh a la mierda.

Pansy posó sus labios posesivamente en la Gryffindor que, de la sorpresa, no pudo reaccionar rápidamente y el beso duró más que lo debería haberlo hecho, pero finalmente, Hermione empujo a Pansy y la miró horrorizada saliendo de ahí, corriendo aún más rápido que el viento, dejando a una Slytherin muy confundida y preocupada por lo que había hecho.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** El término "Chick-Flick" es usado para lo que serían "películas de chicas", ya saben, de esas llenas de romance, relaciones de amistad o dramas inspiradores, que normalmente abusan (en su mayoría) de arquetipos cliché en sus personajes (aunque no todas).


	7. Illegal Substances

**06.- Illegal Substances**

* * *

Gracias a los desastres anteriores, Harry era algo aprehensivo sobre enviar o no el pergamino a Luna, indicando que Severus había aceptado una cita con él. Al final, resolvió enviarlo si la cita terminaba bien, y si no, bueno, siempre podía decir que jamás salieron.

Estaba nervioso, confundido y emocionado, todo al mismo tiempo. Nervioso porque prácticamente habían cogido en el sillón de Lunático y esperaba que después de la cita quizás pudieran ir más allá, aunque él aún no había tenido sexo propiamente dicho. Confundido porque, aunque él se sentía muy atraído por Severus desde hace tiempo (desde su sexto año), no sabía que esperar del hombre, aunque lo del sillón era un fuerte indicador de que al menos, físicamente, Severus si se sentía atraído por él. Lo emocionado era porque, de verdad, de verdad, esperaba ver que había planeado Severus para esta cita.

Harry tuvo que confesarle a Lunático sobre lo que había pasado en su sillón, pero Remus no se inmuto, simplemente le dijo que estaba feliz por ambos, aunque solo salieran para "hacerse compañía", no todas las citas tenían que tener una intención de relación seria. Eso calmó un poco a Harry. Lunático tenía razón, la cita era para conocerse y ver hasta dónde podían llegar. Quizás solo tenían una atracción física ¿Y qué?

Podía vivir con eso, y si lo del sillón era una muestra de lo que el hombre podía hacer en la cama, entonces estaba aún más interesado en ver hasta dónde podía parar su noche. Incluso si solo fuera algo casual, Harry estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, cosa que no había pasado ni con Bill y eso que Harry tenía cierto crush por él.

Remus lo llevó a comprar ropa para la cita y ahora Harry estaba viendo que ropa quedaba mejor, una vez que eligió, se dio un baño y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, optó por un pantalón y chaleco negro y una camisa verde botella. Sus lentes los cambio por unos de montura cuadrada y armazón más delgado de color plata. Con su cabello no pudo hacer gran cosa así que simplemente lo dejo ser.

Cuando llegó la hora, Harry bajó hasta la entrada de la torre y Severus ya estaba esperándolo ahí, iba con un pantalón gris, una camisa negra y el cabello sujeto en una coleta. Harry trago saliva de verlo. Si tan solo no hubiera más gente en la torre, simplemente lo atraería hasta su cama y lo harían de inmediato, pero se forzó a sí mismo a dejar sus ansias de sexo para después. No quería arruinar su cita tan pronto.

—Te ves muy bien—.

—Lo mismo digo... Harry—¡Oh Dios! Harry sintió su pene responder a su nombre dicho con esa voz profunda y deliciosa llenándose de sangre y tuvo que pensar en lo más horrible que pudo, Dumbledore desnudo. Funcionó, su miembro se puso flácido de inmediato. Llego a pensar en imaginarse a Bellatrix con Filch, pero no quería tener que darse un Obliviate a sí mismo por poner esas imágenes en su cerebro.

—¿Nos vamos? —A Severus no se le pasó por alto el rubor intenso que cubría las mejillas de Harry y pensó que quería ver ese rubor en todo el cuerpo del chico. ¡Oh! Como deseaba tener a Harry debajo de él y montarlo toda la noche, devorarlo por completo, enterrarse por completo en su culo y hacerlo gemir... pero se debían una cita y la oportunidad de ver si podían ser algo más que "Fuck Buddies".

—De hecho, necesitamos llegar hasta las barreras anti-aparición, hice reservaciones en un lugar especial. Estoy seguro de que te gustara—.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama? —.

—Explorers, es un restaurante temático—.

—Bueno, el nombre suena interesante—.

Siguieron conversando hasta llegar a las barreras y Severus le pidió a Harry que se sostuviera de su brazo y se aparecieron conjuntamente en el restaurante más increíble que Harry pudiera concebir. El restaurante era semi-mágico, es decir, los muggles podían verlo, pero había secciones donde era seguro aparecerse como ellos hicieron.

Severus lo llevó hasta la hostess quien los llevó a su mesa.

El lugar estaba decorado con cosas de todo el mundo y artículos de exploradores muggle, como sombreros, cascos, escopetas, trineos de perros, trenes miniatura, caballos de resina decorativos, etc., etc. Cuando Harry vio el menú, se asombró aún más. Cada plato tenía el nombre de un país y era de hecho, una receta del país que lo nombraba. Harry pidió el plato Tailandia (Ternera con curry rojo y leche de coco) y Severus el Brasil (Feijoada).

La cita iba por buen puerto, por el momento.

Desgraciadamente para ambos, un retrato había abierto la boca sobre lo que vio, pero no había visto mucho, solo a Severus doblando una esquina y hablando con alguien que nunca vio, así que cuando informó a Sirius, solo le dijo que Severus salió con alguien y le dio el nombre del restaurante.

* * *

Draco había querido disculparse con Ron y decirle que tenía razón. Draco había hablado con su madre y aunque no le gustó mucho saber que su hijo se había enamorado de un Weasley, supo ver que su hijo se había enamorado por primera vez y que era correspondido. Le recordó a cuando ella cayó enamorada de Lucius.

Sus padres habían arreglado su matrimonio, pero ella ya estaba enamorada de Lucius desde un día que la vio caerse al lodo y perdió su cinta del cabello. Lucius la ayudó a levantarse y le ofreció su propia cinta. Cuando Narcissa vio los ojos de Lucius, sintió su corazón saltar emocionado.

Ese día se había torcido el pie y Lucius la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la enfermería luego de amarrarle el pelo. Narcissa se sentía en las nubes en ese momento, Lucius, cargándola como un caballero de brillante armadura. Lucius luego ayudándole en sus tareas, Lucius luego dándole un tierno beso en un baile.

No le molesto el matrimonio arreglado porque ella en verdad quería ser la esposa de Lucius, y en su momento, sabía que Lucius también la quería a ella. Se habían divorciado porque ella jamás le perdonó que no se opusiera al señor oscuro cuando le pidió a Draco matar a Dumbledore. Ella sabía que Lord Voldemort quería ver a su hijo fracasar y ella le suplicó que reconsiderara su castigo, incluso lo amenazó, aún no se explicaba por qué no la mato. Lucius cuando llegó luego de escapar de Azkaban, no hizo nada, ni pidió clemencia, absolutamente nada.

Cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, Narcissa pidió el divorcio inmediatamente, aunque en realidad, seguía amando a su ex. Simplemente no podía entender por qué Lucius no pudo agarrarse las bolas y plantarse frente al señor oscuro como ella hizo.

Ahora su hijo estaba sintiendo el amor y ella iba a procurar verlo feliz, aunque tuviera que emparentar con un Weasley.

Le dijo a su hijo que lo buscara y le dijera que lo invitaba a cenar con su madre. Eso haría que Ron viera que Draco era serio respecto a sus afectos. Draco abrazó a su mamá y fue directo a la madriguera a comunicarle eso a Ron. Se apareció fuera de la casa y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta escucho el ruido de una voz saliendo del flu.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro de que aceptó otra cita? Bueno, pues no en mi guardia. Iré al restaurante y seguro puedo improvisar algo—Draco oyó como el flu se cerraba y escucho cuando Ron le decía a su madre que iría a ver a Harry, quien había tenido problemas con una cita y vería que llegara a su casa. Evidentemente era una mentira y Draco escuchó el nombre del restaurante al que se dirigía Ron.

Era el mismo restaurante al que él quería llevarlo y ahora estaba yendo a ver a alguien. Draco vio rojo pensando que le estaban poniendo el cuerno y decidió llegar al restaurante a evitar que su novio impidiera la cita de quien pensaba, era su rival de amores.

* * *

Sirius pensó primero en llamar a Ron, sabiendo que el chico quería que Harry fuera feliz, aunque fuera con el murciélago grasiento, así que estaba muy dispuesto a arruinar la cita de Severus. Aun así, Sirius no estaba sentándose tranquilo, pensaba que quizás Ronald no sería lo suficientemente malvado, así que se decidió a irse y en el camino se topó con Remus quien estaba llegando de visita.

—Sirius, ¿A dónde vas? —.

—Lo siento Rems, Severus está viendo a alguien que no eres tú y debo ir a evitar esa cita—Remus iba a decirle que esa cita como le llamo Sirius era Harry, pero Sirius entró al flu antes de que Remus pudiera decirle.

Remus sabía que Sirius haría un desastre así que uso el flu para llegar al restaurante, Severus le había comentado de pasada, a donde pensaba llevar a Harry. Le había pedido consejo a Remus sobre qué le gustaría a Harry como cita y Remus le dijo que Harry era alguien sencillo pero que tenía esta inquietud por ver el mundo.

Draco le había estado comentando de este restaurante que estaba de moda en el mundo mágico y Severus tomo nota y pensó que era un lugar interesante para llevar a su Harry.

Remus solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo de evitar la catástrofe, pero lo dudaba mucho. Sirius era especialista en provocar desastres.

A veces se preguntaba por qué lo seguía amando cuando él ni siquiera lo veía y cuando era, evidentemente, un niño inmaduro.

* * *

Severus y Harry estaban disfrutando mientras tanto de una de sus mejores citas. La conversación fluía con facilidad y se sorprendieron de lo cómodos que estaban uno con el otro. Tenían varias cosas en común y evitaban los temas dolorosos de sus respectivas infancias.

Severus se encontró disfrutando de una conversación inteligente en realidad, Harry era curioso y preguntaba sinceramente interesado en cada cosa que le contaba Severus y le daba sus puntos de vista que, curiosamente, tenían sentido.

Harry se encontró con que Severus tenía un gran sentido del humor, salpicado por mucho sarcasmo y una mente inteligente y ágil, tenía esa aura misteriosa que atraía como la luz a las polillas y esa voz... esa voz le doblaba las rodillas y le hacía tener una dura erección.

Ambos estaban felices y cómodos con esta cita, pero nada bueno en sus vidas, duraba realmente. Cuando llegó el postre, Harry estaba frotando su pie envuelto solo en su calcetín sobre la pierna de Severus hasta llegar a masajear ligeramente el miembro de Severus hasta que lo sintió endurecerse.

Severus apuro su postre y pidió la cuenta, en cuanto pagó, le dijo a Harry que iría al baño brevemente. Harry vio que estaba tratando de ir rápido al tiempo que cubría su evidente erección y sonrío pensando en lo que había provocado. Habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos y Harry ya se estaba impacientando, así que decidió ir a ver que estaba reteniendo a Severus (y quizás ver si podía ayudar con "su problema").

Harry encontró a Severus fuera del baño, aprisionado contra la pared y siendo cubierto por el cuerpo de Sirius. Harry se sintió tan herido que ni siquiera escucho cuando Sirius fue golpeado en la cara por el certero puño de Severus.

—¡HARRY! —Severus salió detrás de Harry, odiando con cada partícula de su ser a Sirius Black.

"¿¡Harry!?" Sirius no podía creerlo. Estaba en shock. Había ido al restaurante y se topó con Ron discutiendo con el heredero de los Malfoy, algo acerca de que Ron estaba engañándolo con quien sabe quién y Ron tratando de decirle que estaba siendo un idiota y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Además de que el rubio le gritaba algo acerca de que él, Ron, no estaba siendo justo con él cuando él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por su relación.

Sirius luego se enteraría de que tenían esos dos, por lo mientras tenía que averiguar dónde estaban Severus y Harry.

Los encontró discutiendo afuera de la entrada y no oyó lo que dijo Harry, pero si vio la cachetada. Harry estaba llorando y Severus estaba conmocionado cuando Harry se desapareció.

—Severus, yo... no sabía... no pensé... —.

—Sirius Black, no estás siendo maldecido porque eres el padrino de Harry, pero si no te vas de mi vista en este momento, me olvidare de ese detalle—.

—De verdad yo...—.

—¡LÁRGATE! ¡POR TU CULPA HE PERDIDO MI OPORTUNIDAD CON HARRY! ¡ESTARÁS SATISFECHO IDIOTA! —.

Severus empujo a Sirius y se desapareció de ahí, dejando a un pasmado Sirius quien al voltear se encontró con el rostro decepcionado de Remus Lupin, seguido de Ron Weasley que estaba algo conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar y eso sumado a lo que le había dicho Draco acerca de presentarlo como su novio ante su mamá.

* * *

—Eres un idiota Sirius—.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Quejicus invito a salir a Harry? —.

—Para que no hicieras algo idiota, lo cual, de hecho, hiciste Sirius—.

—Pero debiste decirme, no hubiera dicho nada... —.

—Lo hubieras hecho y ahora, tanto Harry como Severus perdieron una oportunidad única ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costó que Harry se sintiera interesado y confiado frente a Severus? ¿Las cosas que tuve que planear? ¡Arruinaste todo mi trabajo Sirius! —.

—Pero yo tenía un plan... —.

—Un plan que los estaba llevando a no querer conocer a nadie ni salir con nadie. Tu brillante plan estaba haciendo que ni Severus ni Harry quisieran arriesgarse con nadie de la lista ¿Entiendes Sirius? Si hubieras continuado, jamás hubieran querido salir. Mi plan funcionó mejor, pero lo arruinaste—.

Sirius sabía que Remus estaba en lo cierto, pero no era su intención. Ahora entendía aquel dicho muggle "El camino al infierno esta pavimentado de buenas intenciones".

* * *

Severus estaba destruyendo sus habitaciones mientras maldecía su suerte, su muy maldita, desdichada y mala suerte. Por fin tuvo su muy esperada cita con Harry y el perro lo arruino. Harry pensaba que Severus solo estaba interesado en él desde unos meses atrás, pero eso no era cierto.

Luego de las clases de oclumancia, Severus se dio cuenta de lo mal que había malinterpretado al chico, Harry no era el niño mimado y consentido que él creía (ese era Draco, pudo ser sincero en eso), sino un joven muy maltratado y carente de amor, y, aun así, muy valiente y capaz de amar sin condición y con una lealtad inquebrantable.

Severus vio muchos recuerdos de los que Harry no tuvo conocimiento de que los vio. Muchos de su vida con los Dursley y muchos otros de sus aventuras de los años anteriores. Harry jamás hizo esas cosas por llamar la atención, sino para salvar a otros, salvar la escuela, o salvar el mundo.

Harry empezó a ser parte de sus pensamientos y entonces un día, se dio cuenta de lo importante que era Harry para él. Justo el día en que fingió asesinar a Albus, cuando tuvo que huir, cuando Harry lo llamó cobarde, ese día su corazón se rompió y lo supo, se había enamorado del chico, pero no podía aspirar a ser correspondido. No en ese entonces.

Cuando la guerra acabó, Severus pensó que tendría una oportunidad, pero no tuvo el valor de confesarse y se auto-convenció de que estaba mejor sin él y empezó a buscar otra pareja para sí, esperando que Harry encontrara a alguien más digno. Pero lo del sillón le dio esperanzas y la cita había ido bien. El perro fue quien lo arruino todo y ahora no sabía cómo explicarle a Harry que fue Sirius quien lo acorraló.

Sirius era, después de todo, su padrino y él, solo era el amargado maestro de pociones.

* * *

Harry estaba llorando en la sala de los menesteres luego del fiasco que resulto su cita, tenía puestas tantas esperanzas y todo estaba desarrollándose tan bien, Severus parecía a punto de tomarlo ahí mismo en el restaurante y a Harry no le hubiera molestado, pero al parecer, para Severus era una mejor opción un hombre adulto, alguien de su edad que, si entendiera que quería en la cama, en vez de un joven casi virgen (para Harry, lo del sillón contaba como experiencia sexual).

No hubiera pasado de ese llanto si no fuera porque Hermione Granger, por primera vez en su vida, estaba saltándose las normas por otra persona que no era Ron o Harry. Iba camino a ver a la causa de su mal humor y solución al mismo tiempo.

En otra parte del castillo, en las mazmorras más concretamente, Pansy Parkinson estaba yendo a ver a Hermione Granger, causa de su mal humor y solución de este cuando oyó algo inusual en el territorio de los Slytherin, llanto. Conforme se acercaba a la fuente de ruido, noto que los balbuceos se parecían mucho a la voz de su jefe de casa y cuando estuvo cerca, estuvo segura de que era su jefe de casa.

Cuando se encontró con su "compañera casual", Pansy procedió a contarle acerca del llanto que escucho del profesor Snape y Hermione empezó a contarle acerca del llanto de su amigo. Ambas decidieron posponer su cita para definir qué demonios estaban haciendo juntas y decidieron emplear esa noche en llegar al fondo de las cosas con el único adulto además de ellas que no solía meterse en los asuntos de los demás, Remus Lupin.

* * *

—Entonces todo es culpa de Sirius—Hermione no podía creer lo idiota que podía ser Sirius.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? Conozco al profesor Snape y él no va a dar el primer paso, de hecho, fue un milagro que él diera el primer paso para la cita—Pansy no podía creer que su jefe de casa se hubiera interesado en San Harry Potter, pero bueno, ella estaba con la sabelotodo sangresucia luego de algunas noches en que se dedicaron a explorar qué otras pasiones compartían que no fuera el odio mutuo y se encontraron que les gustaba compartir la misma cama y estar desnudas.

—Te diría que los encerremos, pero no creo que haya una diferencia—Remus sabía que el problema no era solo que Sirius se entrometiera, sino que todo mundo se había entrometido, incluyéndolo a él, aunque él había sido más discreto.

—¿Y si los citamos a todos? Podemos citarlos con distintos motivos y luego los metemos en un cuarto aislado con Severus y Harry y que confiesen, si ellos oyen toda la historia quizás se den una oportunidad, aunque no creo que los perdonen—Propuso Pansy.

—¿Alguno es inocente además de nosotras dos y medio tú? —Pregunto Hermione.

—Neville, él no sabe nada, Luna si está involucrada—.

—Pues enviemos los pergaminos—Pansy ya estaba lista con una vuelapluma.

* * *

Esa misma mañana del plan de reunión, Neville había tenido una reunión con el director. Neville había estado inseguro sobre algunas cosas y el director le arrojó luz sobre qué cosas podía hacer y cuales era mejor dejarlas en manos del destino. Neville tenía muchas dudas, pero el director le ayudo a resolver muchas de ellas.

Por eso cuando vio que Sirius iba caminando hacia el antiguo cuartel de ED, la sala de menesteres, Neville no dudo en acercarse a él. Cuando lo saludo vio que el animago estaba desmejorado y cuando le pregunto la razón, no esperaba la historia que le contó.

Neville sabía que algo estaba pasando, pero no tenía idea de que Sirius podía ser tan idiota como para arruinar por completo una cita a ese nivel. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala, ambos fueron arrojados con fuerza a través de ella y antes de que pudieran recobrarse, se oyó un click de una puerta sellada mágicamente y Hermione Granger estaba plantada frente a la puerta con su varita en mano, sonriendo satisfecha.

—¿En serio? ¿También arrojaste a Neville? —Le preguntó Pansy a Hermione.

—No tuve oportunidad de solo arrojar el hechizo a Sirius, así que no hará daño que este aquí—.

—Cierto, pero lo mismo dijiste con los Malfoy. Que no tuviste tiempo de arrojar el hechizo solo en Lucius Malfoy—.

—¡Exijo saber por qué nos encerraron! —El susodicho Lucius estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y su ex-mujer empezó a gritarle que se calmara.

—¡Cálmense los dos! —Empezó a gritar Draco mientras Ron trataba de aligerar las cosas y era presa de insultos por parte de ambos Malfoy padres.

Harry estaba gritándole a Severus acerca de que se largara al lado de Sirius, Sirius trataba de hablar con Harry y Harry le lanzaba miradas de odio a su padrino mientras Remus intentaba evitar que corriera sangre cuando Severus localizó a Bill Weasley. Los gemelos estaban protegiéndose de unos muy enojados Harry y Severus quienes les sentenciaron a ser los siguientes en su lista de venganza, mientras Kingsley Shacklebolt se preguntaba por qué estaba él ahí, al igual que Tom Riddle y Bellatrix Lestrange.

El hermano de Charlie entró absorbido por un hechizo que evidentemente acababa de lanzar Hermione hacia la puerta y entonces junto con él entró Theodore y Luna. Neville no entendía por qué estaban todos ahí, pero sabía que al parecer Hermione, Pansy y Remus estaban involucrados en el por qué estaban ahora todos reunidos, enojados y gritándose en la sala de los menesteres.

—¡Lo tengo! Ya sé cómo se va a llamar la cita de Severus y Harry, Illegal Substances o Snarry, ambos suenan bien—Luna como siempre, estaba en su propio mundo, pero Neville pensó que era el menor de los problemas.

Neville estaba harto de lo que habían hecho y era hora de que él hablara y resolviera este enredo.


	8. Bad Case Of Loving You

**07.- Bad Case Of Loving You**

* * *

— _¡Sonorus!_ —Neville amplificó su voz para hacer que todos lo escucharan—¡ESTO SE ACABA AHORA! —Todos los que estaban en la sala se pararon en seco y vieron a Neville enojado y furioso, sobre todo con Sirius—¡USTEDES LO HAN ARRUINADO TODO! ¡LES DI TODO EN BANDEJA DE PLATA! ¡USTEDES BOLA DE IDIOTAS! —Neville se pellizcó el puente de la nariz intentando contener la jaqueca que estaba amenazando con atacarlo— _¡FINITE INCANTATEM!_ —.

Neville estaba sobándose la garganta e intentando poner su enojo bajo control. Los gemelos estaban quietos como estatuas al igual que los Malfoy, Ron veía con interés a Neville, Luna estaba en su mundo, Hermione, Pansy y Remus estaban asombrados pero emocionados, Tom Riddle alias Voldemort, Bellatrix y Kingsley no estaban seguro de que demonios estaba pasando, aunque Kingsley tenía una idea aproximada de lo que sucedía. Severus parecía ligeramente interesado, pero estaba más interesado en el ojiverde que no quería verlo, aunque todo su cuerpo estaba en su dirección, señal de que Harry seguía interesado en él a pesar de lo que sus confusos sentimientos pudieran manifestar. Bill y Charlie estaban tragando en seco y veían nerviosos en dirección a Sirius quien veía con terror a Neville. Luna estaba en su propio mundo mientras Theodore miraba con lujuria hacia la figura de Neville.

—...Ustedes solo tenían que salir, conocerse y ver si podían ser compatibles. Cuando le sugerí a Hermione salir con Blaise, sabía que esa relación iba a terminar tarde o temprano. Revise con otro pocionista la poción que me cayó encima luego de ese accidente en quinto año, sugerencia de mi abuela. Resulta que no era por causa de la poción mis "poderes" de percepción. Mi madre era excepcionalmente buena en magia amorosa. Ella podía conocer las emociones de las personas mucho antes de que esas personas se dieran cuenta. Ella había hecho la predicción de que Lily Evans terminaría casándose con James Potter y así fue—.

—...Al parecer es hereditario, cuando empecé a "armar parejas", me di cuenta de que las personas nunca salen con alguien perfecto para ellas a menos que hayan probado algunas parejas potenciales antes. Blaise era una pareja para que Hermione superará sus prejuicios hacía Slytherin, ya que la persona que es su pareja ideal es Slytherin. También era para que esta persona se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por alguien a quien consideraba hasta hace poco, indigna de su atención. No se hagan, se lo que son ahora—Pansy y Hermione se ruborizaron, haciendo que los presentes las miraran desde las miradas lujuriosas hasta las de puro horror.

—...Alguien, es decir, Sirius, no dejo que las cosas funcionaran de forma natural, sino que intentó forzar la situación y llevó a todos a hacer cosas que no deberían haber hecho, pocos de ustedes de verdad se dieron el tiempo de conocer a sus prospectos y darse cuenta de que en realidad querían, o, mejor dicho, a quien querían. Se que Remus hizo otro tipo de plan, algo más simple y sencillo que el de Sirius y que, de hecho, llevó a estas dos personas a juntarse, pero dado que Sirius seguía empecinado en su plan, llevó a esta pareja al desastre—.

—...Harry, Sirius intentaba hacer que Severus te pidiera una cita porque sabía sobre tus sentimientos por él. Severus, todas tus malas citas fueron porque Sirius les pidió que te hicieran cosas horribles al igual que a Harry para que ambos se vieran forzados a "juntarse". El único de sus amigos y conocidos, además de Hermione y Pansy, Theodore y yo que no estaba involucrado, es Remus, él no estaba de acuerdo con Sirius e intentó parar esto haciendo un plan diferente. Él solo quería hacerse tu amigo y hacerte notar que Harry era una pareja potencial que quizás pudiera ser buena para ti, y lo logró. Contrario a Sirius, Remus quería que ambos se dieran cuenta que eran compatibles y podrían darse una oportunidad. Sirius quería forzarlos a estar juntos—.

—Hey, yo no hice nada de lo que hicieron mis hermanos y los demás—Espetó Ron.

—Pero tampoco hiciste nada para evitarlo o mejorar su situación, ni siquiera le intentaste avisar a Harry—Le regreso Neville, y Ron intento fundirse con la pared, avergonzado sobre la verdad de lo que acababa de decir Neville.

—Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Fred, George, Lucius, instados por Sirius, planearon que sus citas fueran lo más horribles y desagradables posibles, y pocos de ellos procuraron hacer una cita "normal" donde simplemente no se viera interés, creo que hasta ahora, solo Kingsley y Charlie intentaron algo así. Ese plan estaba haciendo que tanto Harry como Severus quisieran retraerse a una cueva y no volver a salir con nadie, Remus lo evitó a tiempo, pero Sirius se enteró de alguna forma de la cita, pero ignoraba que Harry era la cita, así que llegó a evitar esa cita, y terminó arruinándola de forma que Harry no quería hablar con Severus—.

—...Harry, Severus es inocente, si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a Sirius, y un poco a Remus, pero Remus solo hizo pequeñas "insinuaciones" hacia ambos, nada como la manipulación de Sirius.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos nosotros aquí? —Pregunto Bellatrix señalándose a sí misma y a su otrora maestro.

—Eso, creo que es por causa de Hermione y Pansy, quienes nos citaron a todos, ya que ignoraban quienes estaban involucrados en esta estratagema ¿No es así? —Ambas chicas asintieron.

—¿Entonces? ¿Con quién debemos estar? Dices que sabes quién nos complementa—Tom Riddle preguntó lo más suave posible.

—Bien, esto es simple y tendrán que prometer intentarlo—Todos asintieron—Pansy y Hermione, ustedes ya están bien, solo, salgan más, platiquen, conózcanse, ustedes dos son extraordinarias separadas, juntas van a ser invencibles—Pansy y Hermione sonrieron a Neville y luego una a la otra, al tiempo que enlazaban sus manos.

—...Sirius, eres un idiota, necesitas que alguien te nivele y te diga lo idiota que eres, constantemente. Remus, ya es hora de que te armes de valor y le digas lo que sientes a este idiota y le recuerdes que no siempre debe hacerle caso a esa pequeña voz que le dice sus peores ideas—Remus se acercó a Sirius.

—¿Te gusto? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Mucho, desde la escuela—.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —.

—Vivías para el momento y yo, soy un lobo Sirius, yo elijo para toda la vida—Sirius le tomó la mano a Remus y le sonrió, indicando que estaba en la misma situación.

—Fred, George, ustedes dos necesitan a alguien dispuesto a apoyarlos en sus locuras, pero que también los guie de forma firme hacia mejores objetivos y Kingsley es ese tipo de hombre. No estoy diciendo una locura, ninguno de ustedes puede funcionar sin el otro y Kingsley es ese tipo de hombre pasional que necesita más de una persona para estar satisfecho ¿Qué mejor que dos pelirrojos pervertidos para él? —Kingsley sonrió hacía los gemelos lamiéndose un labio y eso hizo que ambos pelirrojos le dieran de vuelta una mirada lujuriosa que indicaba que estaban muy dispuestos a probar la resistencia de Kingsley en el colchón, muy pronto.

—...Ron, Draco, ustedes solos se dieron cuenta de que son perfectos uno para el otro, solo tienen que trabajar en resolver sus dudas y prejuicios, Draco, tus padres aceptaran a tu pareja, y si no lo hacen, elige a tu pareja. No puedes vivir tu vida pensando en sí es aceptable o no cualquier cosa que hagas, o que decisión tomes. Nadie puede decidir por ti. Ron, se menos crítico, tu tuviste una familia más abierta, no puedes juzgar las decisiones de Draco, pero si apoyarlo, no actúes como un asno solo porque tu pareja no entiende por qué algo es tan importante para ti cuando el de verdad nunca ha podido comprender las mismas cosas que tú—Ron se vio claramente ruborizado de vergüenza y Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo, indicando que estarían bien, hablarían las cosas y continuarían su relación.

—...Señores Malfoy, ustedes déjense de idioteces y regresen a ser un matrimonio. Narcissa, Lucius no es el hombre ideal, pero duraron años juntos, si de verdad te hubieras dado cuenta de que eran incompatibles, te hubieras divorciado apenas nació Draco, pero no fue así. Lucius, tú has demostrado una y otra vez que amas a tu familia, a Narcissa y a Draco, pero quizás debiste expresarlo más seguido—Narcissa no dijo nada, pero Lucius se movió más cerca de ella, el chico tenía razón. Ninguna mujer u hombre era comparable a su esposa.

—...Bellatrix, te odio, muchos, pero mi deber mágico, honrando los poderes de mi madre, es decirte que no hay nadie que sea tu alma gemela, pero que puedes divertirte mucho con Filch y con Tom Riddle, esos dos serán ideales para ti en cuanto a tus "necesidades especiales", y si, Tom, ella es quien te hará feliz. Al parecer, y según el mismo Filch, "ella es una maestra con el látigo". Me da terror pensar a que se refiere, pero creo que es algo de lo que te gusta—Tom miró a Bella y ella a él y luego ambos agitaron las cabezas como reconocimiento de que ambos ahora tenían una mascota dispuesta a jugar en la figura de Filch.

—Te enviaré el libro que te prometí mañana mismo, creo que Severus podrá hacer la poción—Neville supo que Bellatrix estaba siendo sincera, ella era feliz con la perspectiva de tener un compañero de juegos que compartiera a su mascota Filch.

—Bill, tú necesitas más de una rubia, los Malfoy pueden darte lo que buscas—Narcissa Malfoy le lanzo una mirada intrigante a Bill y luego su futuro marido (de nuevo) lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, y luego le dio su mejor sonrisa. Bill pensó que se iba a divertir mucho con ambos rubios.

—...Harry, Severus, empiecen de nuevo, platiquen y luego, enciérrense un fin de semana, tengan sexo hasta quedar agotados y déjense de estar orbitando uno contra el otro y, sobre todo, eviten a Luna, tiene una obsesión con las parejas gay—Harry se sonrojo y Severus se acercó y se puso a su lado, enlazando su mano con la del chico, como quien no quiere la cosa. Harry no soltó la mano.

—...Luna, eres algo particular, tú no pediste ayuda para encontrar a tu alma gemela, pero se quién puede darte lo que buscas porque él mismo es alguien particular. Charlie, Luna vive en su propio mundo y la mayor parte del tiempo no sabrás de que habla, pero créeme que ella siempre sabe que decirte, te dará los mejores momentos de tu vida si le permites entrar a tu vida—Luna observó a Charlie y le dio una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que podría derretir un dementor, Charlie decidió que le haría caso a Neville.

—...Y a todos, excepto Theodore, les recomiendo largarse de aquí a menos que quieran vernos a Theo y a mi hacer el amor—Neville se acercó a Theo y este lo miró sabiendo que conocía su secreto, Theo pidió "el servicio" de Neville solo para estar cerca de él. Neville era el deseo reprimido de Theo.

No se necesitó más. Todos menos la parejita, se fueron por la puerta y la habitación cambio dando una cómoda cama con un mullido colchón. Theodore le dio a Neville una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona, mientras Neville solo estampo sus labios en él y ambos eran chicos de pocas palabras, pero muy dados a la acción.

* * *

Lucius y Narcissa próximos a ser de nuevo el matrimonio Malfoy estaban hablando con Bill mientras iban hacia la zona de aparición. Luna y Charlie decidieron salir en el siguiente fin de semana de Hogsmeade, pero mientras tanto, estaban dispuestos a darse una oportunidad.

Fred y George estaba ya haciendo planes para salir con Kingsley mientras Tom y Bellatrix estaban yendo a buscar a Filch, quien había logrado conseguir un interesante artilugio muggle para Bellatrix, su dominante.

Ron y Draco estaban yendo hacia el lago para hablar un poco antes de ponerse de acuerdo con los padres del rubio para ir a cenar esa noche y ser presentado formalmente como el novio de su hijo. Sirius y Remus se habían retirado a la habitación de Remus.

Harry y Severus eran los únicos que quedaban cerca de la sala de los menesteres, esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso. Luego de algunos momentos, Severus se acercó tentativamente al joven y le tomó la mano.

—Harry, yo... sé lo que viste, ahora sabes que yo era inocente—.

—Me dolió... mucho—.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Harry asintió con la cabeza—Entonces vamos a mi habitación, te haré un té, café o lo que prefieras mientras hablamos—.

Harry y Severus fueron hacia las habitaciones de Severus, en todo el camino hacia las mazmorras, Severus jamás soltó la mano de Harry y viceversa. Pronto, ambos hombres estuvieron en la habitación de Severus, sentados en la pequeña sala y frente a dos tazas de café.

—Tú... me gustas Severus. Desde hace mucho tiempo y esperaba esa cita mucho. Estaba siendo la mejor cita de mi vida y entonces, te vi con Sirius. Yo no me detuve a pensar en nada más, era demasiado dolor y yo pensé que preferías a alguien más adulto. Después de todo, solo soy un chico...—Severus no lo dejó continuar y le calló poniéndole un dedo en la boca.

—Harry, cálmate. Yo también esperé mucho tiempo por esa cita, y también estaba siendo la mejor cita de mi vida. Eres una persona muy especial, tienes ingenio, eres malévolo cuando quieres, tienes una curiosidad insaciable y un espíritu increíble. Yo solo quería que me dieras una oportunidad, y no sabes lo que tuve que contenerme para no maldecir hasta su siguiente vida a tu padrino-perro—.

Severus y Harry aún estaban indecisos, sus emociones eran complejas e intensas y la electricidad de la expectativa estaba volando en el aire.

—Oh, al diablo—Harry fue quien inició el beso. Estampo sus labios en los del pocionista quien primero se sorprendió y luego respondió entusiastamente a la caricia. Labios rojos, hinchados y húmedos fue el resultado de sus exploraciones bucales, luego de varios minutos.

—¿Quieres? —Severus aún no había soltado por completo a Harry, estaba separado de sus labios apenas por centímetros y estaba deleitándose en el dulce aroma que exudaba su futuro amante. Harry no necesitaba que le dijeran que significaba la pregunta de Severus, él mismo había estado esperando hacer eso desde hace tiempo y solo se trataba de continuar lo que había quedado inconcluso en la cita.

—Sí quiero. Quiero estar contigo—.

* * *

No fue necesario ningún otro argumento, Harry estampo nuevamente sus labios con los de Severus y prácticamente se aferró con piernas y brazos a su amado. Severus lo cargo como pudo hasta la habitación y ambos cayeron en la suave cama.

Ya no había nada que les impidiera estar juntos, los EXTASIS ya habían terminado (justo el día anterior a la cita de ambos) y la ceremonia de graduación sería en unos días, así que técnicamente, Harry ya no era un alumno más. No es que eso los hubiera detenido cuando paso lo del sillón y las películas "románticas". Pero ahora se sentían más libres, más seguros de la dirección que ambos querían tomar.

Los besos cambiaron a un ritmo lento, profundo, donde había poco espacio para respirar, las lenguas se conectaban como si estuvieran haciéndose el amor y sus cuerpos parecían arder y crepitar como dos brasas de una hoguera.

Sus ropas empezaron a desaparecer gradualmente y cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban desnudos de todo a todo, incluso los calcetines y sus lentes habían desaparecido, Harry se sonrojo cuando sintió por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de su profesor y anhelo secreto (a voces). La sensación era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado y no pudo menos que soltar un gemido estrangulado cuando sus cuerpos empezaron a frotarse.

Severus dejó los labios de Harry y empezó a besar el sensible cuello de su joven y Harry sintió como si su alma fuera arrancada y hubiera sido llevada al paraíso. Todo su cuerpo sentía una sobrecarga sensorial, su miembro estaba lleno de sangre de forma que era imposible no sentir su dureza, incluso dolía verlo de lo duro que estaba. Severus bajo una de sus manos y busco darle algo de alivio a su amante.

—Mph—Algo a medio camino entre un gemido y jadeo, salió de los labios de Harry y apenas soporto unos cuantos movimientos de la mano de Severus antes de estallar en la mano de él. Harry languidecía, pero eso no detuvo las caricias de Severus.

Severus continuó sus caricias y besos en todo el cuerpo de Harry, una de sus manos retorcía un pezón mientras la otra buscaba algo en el buró. La boca de Severus estaba ocupada mordisqueando el pezón desatendido de Harry y mientras Harry era distraído de forma magistral por las atenciones de Severus, la mano que buscaba algo en el buró, encontró el objeto. Un frasco de lubricante.

Un dedo lubricado busco la rosada entrada y con movimientos suaves empezó a masajearla con movimientos circulares. Pequeños "oh" y "ahh" fueron la respuesta de Harry hasta que el dedo penetró sin problemas el anillo de músculos. Severus movió sus labios a la ingle de Harry y empezó a dar lamidas alrededor del pene de Harry, el cual estaba llenándose nuevamente y agarrando firmeza.

Un segundo dedo entró y Harry apenas registró este hecho, ya que la boca de Severus estaba haciendo maravillas en su entrepierna. Las lamidas, la succión, la vista de ver esa boca normalmente mordaz haciendo algo tan delicioso en su miembro, estaba haciendo que Harry sintiera que su cabeza daba vueltas.

El tercer dedo hizo que Harry saltará, intentando alejarse, pero dando como resultado exactamente lo contrario al rebotar su cuerpo contra el de Severus, lo cual fue bueno y malo, malo porque Harry sintió el ardor de tres dedos juntos que se incrustaron hasta el fondo de sí, y bueno, porque esos mismos dedos tocaron un punto que convirtió todo su cuerpo en líquido.

Era algo extraordinario, su mente se desconectó de todo menos de esos dedos y las embestidas que le estaban dando, apenas podía articular un pensamiento medianamente coherente, ya ni hablar de poder articular una palabra u oración. Su vocabulario se limitaba a jadeos y gruñidos.

Cuando los dedos salieron, Harry gimió por la pérdida, su esfínter se sentía... vacío. Como si algo faltara en él y cuando Severus elevó sus piernas y las afianzó en sus hombros lo supo, supo que necesitaba adentro y se acomodó de forma que Severus quedará cómodamente en medio de sus piernas.

Severus se deslizó dentro del joven y este sintió que ardía, en un momento pensó que quizás sería partido en dos, pero su parte racional, esa que casi nunca escuchaba, le decía que eso no pasaría... y tenía razón. Luego de algunos empujones más, Severus estaba totalmente dentro de él y Harry sintió que estaba siendo estirado más allá de lo posible y, sin embargo, se sentía bien tener a Severus en su interior.

La primera embestida fue una revelación para ambos, Harry se sintió en casa por primera vez, no esa sensación de hogar que le daba la familia Weasley cuando iba a visitarlos y le decían que era como un hijo (o hermano) para ellos. Era una sensación distinta, como llegar a un claro en medio de una tormenta, saber que en ese lugar estabas a salvo, seguro y amado. Así se sentía Harry en esos momentos, amado, seguro, protegido. Sentir a Severus moverse dentro de él le hacía sentir en casa además del placer que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Severus sintió como si todo su ser fuera limpiado. Él siempre sintió la mancha de sus pecados y cuando descubrió sus sentimientos hacia el niño de oro de Gryffindor, estaba aterrado. Pero en ese momento, sentirse enfundado, apresado por las paredes internas de Harry, solo podía sentir gratitud y placer. Su alma se aligeraba sintiéndose amado y correspondido por este brillante joven que lo miraba con dulzura y arrobamiento ¿Cómo alguien podía no amarlo? Él ciertamente no podía dejar de amarlo. Así que cuando empezó a moverse, ver a su amante retorcerse y sonreír ante las embestidas, los ojos mirándolo con amor y esas manos que lo acariciaban con ternura, Severus sintió que cada embestida limpiaba su alma de todo el lastre acumulado de décadas.

Severus estaba liberándose de las culpas mientras Harry adquiría la conciencia de que ya no estaba solo, tenía a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

La epifanía pasó a segundo terminó cuando Severus tocó esa pequeña protuberancia que envió fuego líquido a las venas de Harry y toda la ternura se disipó en una nube de éxtasis y lujuria, dejando paso a la pasión desmedida que ambos experimentaban. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y erráticas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Severus sintiera su cuerpo contraerse y un latigazo del clímax, liberó su carga dentro del joven. El semen inundó el antes virgen canal y Harry sintió como era llenado, marcado como suyo, de Severus. Su primera vez había sido con su amado y estaba eufórico por eso.

Harry estaba tan absorto en eso que no se dio cuenta que él mismo había tenido su orgasmo y su semen los había manchado a ambos.

Cuando Severus se separó de él, salió de la cama y fue hasta el baño. Se oyó el ruido de una regadera y luego salió Severus de ahí.

—Ven, hay que bañarnos amor—Harry siguió a Severus a regañadientes a la regadera, pero eso le ofreció un nuevo nivel de intimidad. Severus le lavaba el cabello a Harry y él a Severus, era una clase diferente de intimidad a la recientemente compartida. La felicidad doméstica, parece que no les iba a incomodar.

Se secaron y luego de algunos hechizos de limpieza sobre la cama, ambos hombres se deslizaron dentro de las sabanas y volvieron a besarse un rato más antes de que Morfeo los reclamara.

* * *

En una oficina circular llena de retratos y que tenía un fénix en una percha, cierto director sonreía sabiendo que el joven Neville solo necesitaba un consejo para tomar todo su valor Gryffindor y hacer lo que había estado evitando hacer desde que descubrió sus poderes. Albus también compartía ese poder, él siempre supo que Harry estaba destinado a Severus, que Ron Weasley ocultaba sus fuertes emociones con agresión hacía el rubio mientras este ocultaba sus temores debajo de una capa de hielo al igual que Severus.

Albus Dumbledore había visto suficientes parejas ir y venir y él siempre supo quienes debían estar juntos, pero era una cuestión de ética no intervenir en las decisiones de las personas. Luego mandó al diablo esas consideraciones y empezó a ayudar al destino a juntar a algunas personas.

Neville era ahora quien tenía ese peso sobre sus hombros y él, bueno... había postergado suficiente tiempo su retiro y Bali sonaba bien para vivir un tiempo ahí.

Lo último que hizo Dumbledore antes de irse a dormir esa noche, fue firmar su carta de renuncia y su sugerencia a la junta escolar de que pusieran a Minerva McGonagall como directora y a Pomona Sprout como subdirectora.


	9. Epílogo

**08.- Epílogo**

* * *

 ** _DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS_**

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _Querido profesor Dumbledore... Albus._

 _Te preguntaras porque te escribo hasta tu casa de retiro. Bueno, nadie sabe exactamente dónde estás ahora, hace un año estabas en Bali y luego sé que te moviste a Mallorca y luego sé que te fuiste unos meses a Italia, así que decidí ocupar una de esas plumas de Fawkes que me regalaste._

 _Draco Malfoy me pide que te haga llegar la invitación para su boda, Ron por fin aceptó casarse con él. Ron se lo propuso a Draco al año de su noviazgo, pero Draco él dijo que no estaba seguro, luego de un mes, Draco se arrepintió y le propuso el matrimonio, pero Ron lo hizo sufrir mucho tiempo hasta que por fin aceptó y Draco ha hecho la boda en menos de dos meses por temor a que se arrepienta "Ronnie" (No le digas que te dije que así lo llama Draco)._

 _Los Malfoy detuvieron el proceso de divorcio y renovaron sus votos, Bill aún vive con ellos y los tres se ven felices juntos, al igual que los gemelos y Kingsley, excepto que Kingsley le ha pedido a mi abuela asesoría sobre "piedras para anillos", así que quizás veamos una nueva propuesta matrimonial pronto, aunque no sé cómo vaya a funcionar un matrimonio de tres. Si ellos son felices, nosotros somos felices por ellos._

 _Sirius está feliz con Remus, aunque a veces lo hemos visto atado fuera de la habitación de Remus, convertido en perro, y rascando la puerta hasta que Remus se apiada y lo deja entrar, pero no son muy buenos con sus hechizos de silencio y oímos algunos gritos y expresiones muy vulgares que suponemos significa que Remus la tiene grande, Sirius se la traga entera y le encanta que le dé duro._

 _No te sorprendas de mi forma de escribir, estar con mi amado Theo me ha ayudado a liberarme de la timidez, sabiendo que alguien me quiere tal cual soy, me he encontrado con que no me importa la opinión de nadie más que la mía, y la de Theo. Así que me he descubierto disfrutando de decir las cosas como son, aunque aún trató de no verme tan "explícito" como Sirius y Remus y yo si se cómo lanzar un buen hechizo de silencio. Theo no tiene quejas de mi desempeño._

 _Quizás pronto te invite a mi boda, estoy planeando pedírselo en navidad, ya sabes, llevarlo a pasear en trineo y pedírselo al atardecer ¿Qué opinas? ¿Suficientemente romántico?_

 _En cuanto a "El trio del mal" como empezamos a llamarle a Tom, Bellatrix y Filch, ellos parecen estar bien con lo que son y están muy distraídos comprando juguetes y usándolos en ellos. Bellatrix siempre si me envió el libro que prometió y mis padres por fin pudieron recuperar su mente, pero aún están adaptándose al mundo de hoy. En fin, el trio del mal se mudó a una mansión tétrica hecha de piedra y el mundo mágico solo los ve cuando van a la Sex Shop que pusieron los gemelos como "negocio alterno" de Sortilegios Weasley, parece que recibieron asesoría de los Malfoy y Bill para comprar algunos artículos._

 _¿Tenías idea de que Lucius y Sirius comparten un fetiche por el cuero? El otro día iba a comprar un lubricante de sabor para una noche con Theo y los vi a ambos peleándose por unos pantalones de cuero que tenían un agujero en toda la entrepierna, es decir, eran solo las piernas del pantalón unidas al cinturón. Al final, ninguno de esos dos se los llevo, Severus llegó, los petrifico y él fue quien los compró en talla mediana y los pidió envueltos para regalo._

 _Cuando vi a Harry unos días después, lo invité a tomar un café para ponernos al día y no podía sentarse bien, ahora sé por qué los compro Snape. Esos dos... gracias a esos dos, mi consultorio de "terapia de parejas" ha estado boyante todo este tiempo. Corazón De Bruja los publico juntos en una foto y desde ahí, la prensa publicó una serie de artículos sobre la pareja, desde lo decididamente romántico hasta lo jodidamente vulgar y descriptivo (Theo tomó nota de algunas sugerencias que había implícitas en los artículos)._

 _A ambos les importa muy poco lo que digan de ellos. Se que se casaron en privado y que nadie supo de ello hasta que un día vimos las alianzas en una foto. Personalmente, si recibiera la misma atención que ellos, yo también preferiría casarme en privado y que el mundo se joda._

 _Charlie y Luna vendrán desde Borneo para la boda de Draco y Ron, así que pronto podremos escuchar de primera mano, la primera "captura" de un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados por parte de Luna. Al parecer, el bicho ese se siente atraído por las personas "suaves", así que se pegó a Luna como lapa y la siguió a todas partes._

 _Cuando Charlie analizo a la criatura, resultó estar emparentada con los dragones, como una forma evolucionada de su magia latente sin la agresividad, así que tienen trabajo para un buen rato. En cuanto a su relación, ambos están bien viviendo juntos sin la necesidad de un enlace oficial._

 _Hermione y Pansy pusieron un buffet de abogados mágicos y mientras Hermione opto por defensa legal, Pansy está dentro de los fiscales, así que pelean mucho, pero siempre se reconcilian. Solo han puesto una regla de jamás trabajar en el mismo caso, ni siquiera como asesores. Pienso que ha sido una sabia decisión._

 _Hermione ha manifestado que quiere entrar en la política y Pansy piensa que es una idea genial, ha pedido ser su jefa de campaña si decide contender a algún puesto burocrático._

 _Bueno Albus, creo que sería todo por ahora, espero verte en la boda y salúdame a Fawkes. Cuando vengas tenemos que hacer tiempo para ponernos al día y estoy seguro de que Harry y Severus apreciarían una visita de tu parte._

 _Con cariño, Neville._

 _PD: Por cierto, ¿Te enteraste de que Ginny Weasley se casó con Blaise Zabini? Si no, te lo informó. Todos pensamos que Ginny se había embarazado a propósito para casarse con Blaise, pero no fue así, Blaise le deslizó una poción de fertilidad y Ginny no supo que las pociones no pueden ser anuladas con los encantamientos de protección, así que una noche concibieron a Ana María Zabini-Weasley._

 _Resultó que Blaise quería desesperadamente casarse con Ginny, pero su madre no la aceptaba como su nuera, así que Blaise ideó una forma de forzar a su madre a aceptar a Ginny. Su madre es especialmente dura con respecto al honor de una mujer, así que "sugirió amablemente" a Blaise que hiciera de Ginny una mujer decente._

 _Si no fuera porque Ginny ama a Blaise, estoy seguro de que hubiera corrido sangre, pero solo lo dejo sin sexo hasta que naciera la bebé, se casaron unos tres meses antes del nacimiento de Ana María. La bebé es preciosa y es la adoración de Molly Weasley y Nicoletta Zabini. Ginny se ve feliz y Blaise también._

 _Ahora sí, adiós y nos vemos Albus._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Albus dejó la misiva y la volvió a doblar para guardarla en su bolsa de manta. Había decidido probar ahora con américa y terminó paseando en un lugar de aguas azules llamado Cancún. Le lanzó un poderoso Glamour a Fawkes de forma que todo mundo pensaba que tenía un lindo y "colorido" loro mascota en su hombro. Se corto su barba y pelo y parecía uno de los muchos retirados muggles que iban a la playa en busca de calentar sus "viejos huesos".

Decidido a buscar algunos regalos, terminó en uno de los muchos mercados de la costa y compro desde ingredientes de pociones para Severus (había algunos que estaba seguro Severus no conocía como esa especie de semillas llenas de aceite con sabor a coco), algunas perlas pescadas por los lugareños y unos cuantos artículos novedosos como esas tortuguitas que movían la cabeza hechas de madera pintada.

Al final, armado con sus compras y ya de vuelta en su casa de la playa, una choza hecha de palmera seca, aunque por dentro era una casa muy funcional hecha con magia, Albus empacó y envolvió cada regalo, lo redujo y luego envió una pluma de Fawkes con su solicitud de un traslador internacional.

El traslador llegó momentos después y Albus sonrió, estaba seguro de que le gustaría ver qué había pasado con todos. Una cosa era leerlo y otra verlo en persona. Envió a Fawkes a Londres y su familiar se retiró en un estallido de plumas. Albus salió de su cabaña ya vestido y con sus obsequios en su gabardina. Empequeñeció su "casa" y poniéndola a resguardo, saco el traslador y espero a que se activara.

Cuando el mundo volvió a su lugar, Albus se encontró en la oficina de trasladores internacionales del ministerio, donde una bruja registraba su arribo.

—¿Nombre? —.

—Albus Dumbledore—.

—¿Motivo de su visita a Londres? —.

—Visitar a unos amigos y asistir a una boda—.

La bruja selló su "pasaporte" y le dio el pergamino mientras le deseaba una "feliz estancia". Albus salió a la zona de flu y llegó por una de las chimeneas al Caldero Chorreante. Había muchos amigos por visitar y una pareja a la que felicitar, pero por un instante, Albus se tomó un tiempo para tomar una cerveza cortesía de Tom.

Sabía que una vez que la bruja de la oficina de trasladores se diera cuenta quien había estado ahí, habría reporteros buscando saber dónde se había metido, así que saboreo su cerveza y en cuanto la acabo, se enfilo hacia la casa de Severus y Harry. Había tantas cosas que quería contarles a sus chicos favoritos.

Mientras caminaba hacia allá, Albus disfruto de sentir el mundo, el mundo estaba como debía estar.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Y se acabó. Este era un intento de fic de "comedia romántica", es decir, la angustia es mínima, es más humor, mucho fluff y romance y sexo tierno/sensual. Evidentemente, este tipo de fics no es muy largo, así que no me avienten jitomatazos por no escribir más capítulos. Desde su concepción fue previsto para menos de 10 capítulos.

Ahora bien, ¿Por qué el título de Addicted To Love? Porque cuando lo concebí, estaba escuchando esa canción de Robert Palmer y pensé que Neville siempre fue todo cute y tiernito en los libros hasta el quinto, cuando ya salió el León interno de Neville y se volvió más asertivo, y, aun así, jamás perdió ese algo de inocencia. Entonces eso llevó al fic, y pensé en darle un poder "amoroso" a Neville y luego pensé que el otro que podía tenerlo y guiarlo en el camino correcto era Dumby.

Ojo, Dumby empezó a tener estas charlas con Nev sobre sus poderes desde que inició su servicio de Dr. Corazón. Así que fue como si Albus le pasara la estafeta a Nev dándole sus conocimientos de "manipulación", sabiendo que Nev haría lo correcto y les jalaría a todos las orejas.

Bad Case Of Loving You, es otra canción de Robert Palmer, y me pareció adecuada para el capítulo anterior.


End file.
